Come back to me
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Austin gets offered a worldwide tour, and out of his own decision decides to leave his friends behind. Including Ally, his girlfriend. Well Ex now. Ally was heartbroken, but moves on. She now attends Julliard's with her boyfriend Elliot. He's perfect, she thinks. She's finally over Austin. But when a certain blonde shows up at college. Will Ally realize that she's not over him?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, I'm about to go on a little rant so you can skip this if you want:**

**Okay so I was going to take a little break off of Fan Fiction because well… I wanted to start focusing on more serious stories on Fiction Press butttt… I was like totally missing Austin and Ally Fan Fiction. So I'm continuing to write on Fiction Press because I'm like in love with my story skinny (It's about the life of Carter, a girl who struggles with weight loss and lets the pressure of the new society force her into doing some not so good things…) Here's the link to it: s/3133148/1/Skinny You can copy and paste that little baby in your web browser bar, and bam! You're there. It's not Austin and Ally but it's still really good. And I could totally use some of my Best friend or Boyfriend readers to support me! Fiction Press is a lot harder than here, because most of the writers are like SUPER serious. It's like so depressing… but I'm obsessed so… yea. But anyways! I'm going to continue to write Austin and Ally fanfic. Because I freaking love it! Always have, always will. So guys thanks for taking your time to read my story. I really thought this was an interesting plot. I mean it's typical… but not to typical… If that makes sense?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin&Ally.

Ally's POV

It's been two years since I've seen him. Two years since I've cried over him. Two years since he left me to pursue his wonderful dream of going on tour.

Yes, I'm talking about Austin. Austin Moon. The boy who stole my heart in the most amazing way, and broke it into pieces the most painful. We were supposed to be together forever. But obviously that wasn't on his agenda.

Flashback:

"_Ally… there's something I have to tell you." Austin said breaking off our hug that didn't seem to last long enough. I smiled before rolling my eyes._

"_What is it Austin? I am in a mood to cuddle! Can't it wait?" I throw my arms around his waist, only to have them gently pulled off. What was going on? Austin stood up before looking deep in my eyes._

"_Jimmy Starr landed me a worldwide tour. I'm leaving tomorrow." Excitement bolts through my veins. Austin's going on tour! Our dreams are coming true! I began to laugh out of joy, and give him a huge bear hug._

"_This is going to be so awesome! I have to go home and pack! And tell Trish! And Dez! My dad is going to be so proud of us. We're going to have so much fun. Concerts all day, just me and you all night! Babe, this is perfect." Austin dropped his gaze before sighing. He looked extremely miserable. Why wasn't he happy? This was a chance of a lifetime, a chance he got to share with all of us!_

_Austin pulled away from my hug once more before shaking his head. _

"_You don't get it Ally, you can't come. None of you can." I blink once before trying to process the words that just left his lips. We can't come. None of you can. I bite my lip before squinting my eyes at him. He wasn't being for real, this was just a joke. A stupid, silly joke. _

"_Au-Austin why? This is our dream. Jimmy Starr promised that the day you went on tour that we could all come. Were a team. Each and every one of us." _

"_It's not because of Jimmy. It's because of me." That's when all happiness drained from my spirit; I feel gravity pull me back down to my seat and the cold cut pain of rejection stinging in my soul. _

_All I manage to mutter out his a mere "Why?" and even that sounds strained. He sits down beside me and sighs._

"_You have so many things going for you. You have the highest GPA in the school, a scout from Julliard's has already promised a spot at the school for you. I can't let you throw all of that away for me. And Trish, her parents are suffering through a terrible divorce. There is no way I can let her abandon her family through a time like this. AND Dez, his movie just got accepted in the Universal Film Festival. His whole career is about to take off, I can't rob my best friends of their lives, their soon to be memories. I could never live with myself if I did that. And I won't." A tear falls down his cheek and the same for mine. I had never felt so hurt and I hated myself for that. Austin was being so sincere, why was I so angry with him? _

"_B-But what about us huh? What about how I feel? You think I want to not see you for two years? You're my boyfriend Austin. How can you freaking do this to me?" And that's when it hit me. He's going to break up with me. He's going to end something that I had wanted for my whole life. _

"_Ally, you know I love you but-__"__ I stand up before he can finish. I can't hear those words, I refuse to._

"_No it's okay. I get it, you care about me right? You care about me so much that you're going to break my heart. You're going to dump me and then go on this awesome tour without your best friends. Without me!" Tears are now pouring down my face, but I don't care. The only thing that I cared about was Austin. But it didn't matter; he had made that pretty clear._

_Austin looked at me, pain coating his eyes. "Please don't do this to me. Ally, you know this is hard for me too!" I shook my head in disgust. I didn't want to hear it. In fact I didn't EVER want to._

"_Austin you have one more chance. Are you going to leave us? Or take us?" I ask as one last attempt to end this. This wasn't how things were supposed to go, Austin knew that. I closed my eyes and crossed my fingers discretely. Just say yes. Please just take us. Take me. He breathed in a huge breath before standing directly in front of me._

"_I can't. I'm so sorry." And that was it. I stood up before walking away. Not daring to look back._

So that's why I'm on the front steps of Julliard's, with my songbook in one hand and my boyfriend Elliot in the other. It was the start of my new life, I had finally let go of my past. I had finally let go of Austin.

"Oh babe, it's finally happening. Were here! Aren't you excited?" Elliot asks giving me a small peck on the cheek. I smile before giving his hand a squeeze.

"Of course I am baby. And the best part is being here with you." See Elliot can't sing a note to save his life, but after going to Camp Kraftamonga he took a deep interest in art. Turns out the boy can paint incredible pictures, pictures good enough to get him accepted in Julliard's art program. Things were perfect. Just amazing, but for some reason I couldn't help but feel a small emptiness. Whatever it was, it was I wasn't going to focus on it. I had better things to do. Like kiss my wonderful boyfriend. As we began to walk towards our dorm room, a perky blonde girl zoomed towards us, a huge pageant smile plastered on her face.

"Oh my gosh! You're Ally Dawson! I am so happy to finally meet you. I am such a big fan of all the songs you write for Austin Moon. Where is he anyway?" My cheeks quickly turn a shade of red, as images of the blonde boy flick in my mind. I should have known that going to a music school, would have people who loved a certain boy's music. Oh Ally, you're just too smart.

"You don't have to say anything Als." Elliot whispered in my ears, giving the small of my back a small rub. I shrug him off before answering. I had moved on from Austin, I was capable of talking about him without running off into hysterics. This wasn't some cliché episode from All My Children.

"He's on tour now. There were rumors that it did so well, that it got extended actually." The girl gives me a satisfied nod.

"I just have one more question. You being his songwriter and girlfriend, yes I was a total Auslly junky! Why didn't you go on tour with him? I mean it just doesn't make sense." I bit my tongue out of habit. That one indeed stung a bit. Almost as if he could read my mind Elliot jumped in.

"Well as fun as playing 20 questions is, we really need to get settled in. Maybe you could ask Austin Moon yourself. I'm certain he'll love all the attention." With that he pulled me along down the long walkway. I couldn't help but feel grateful. Elliot understood everything. When I first told him what happened, I expected him to call me silly or tell me how Austin didn't deserve my tears. But he didn't. Instead he gave me an old fashioned comforting, by holding me close until the crying stop. And since I loved his touch so much, didn't cease for a while.

"Here is your room Mrs. Dawson, mine is right upstairs. So babe, if you need anything just scream." He joked giving me a small pinch on my side. I shook my head before sliding my card across the slot. It was the same entry as hotel doors, mhmm. Fancy.

As we walked in, I noticed half of the room was already occupied. And man was it… pink. A girl with long blonde hair sat on one of the beds, humming Call Me Maybe. Oh this was going to be perfect. Once she spotted me, she quickly sat up and waved.

"Oh wow. I didn't actually believe that I was going to be roommates with Ally Dawson. This is incredible! But man, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? My name is Kendall Evans, but all my friends call me Ken for short." Kendall quickly wraps me in a huge hug, practically cutting of my air ways. After it ends I find myself gasping for air.

"Well Kendall my name is… Wait you already know. But this is my boyfriend Elliot, Elliot Montgomery." She puts her arms out for a hug, but Elliot settles for a small handshake. A small burst of pride develops in after his decision, my man is smart. I turn to face him.

"Do you want me to come with you to your room or...?" I trail off. I didn't really feel like going anywhere. In fact all I wanted to do was plop on my bed and sleep, but considering who my roommate was. I figured that I wasn't going to get anything that I wanted today. He shook his head before grabbing his suitcases.

"Nah babe it's fine. Unpack and get some rest. I'll see you later alright?" I nod before giving him a quick kiss. Man his lips feel good. I find myself giving them a nip, making Elliot jump a little.

"Is my Ally a little hungry for me?" He whispers huskily in my ear. I shrug before pushing him out my room.

"Get out before I beg you to stay." I joke before closing the door. Elliot was amazing. I loved him to death.

I began to unpack, before I hear Kendall clear her throat. I let out a small sigh. What was it now?

"Yes?"

Ken walks behind me and began to play with my hair. Oh this isn't weird at all.

"Your hair is so silky and long! But it's missing a little something." I shake my head, causing my brown curls to bounce.

"I'm not letting a total stranger experiment on my hair." She gives me a pouty face. Her gorgeous blue eyes practically begging me. But I stand firm. I don't even know the girl; she could be some weird wacko who doesn't know how to do hair. I examine her beautiful platinum blonde strands. Okay, she definitely knew how to do hair. I sigh again. Oh what the heck.

"What are you planning on doing to it?" Kendall began to jump up and down, squeals escaping her glossy lips. She walks over to one of her suitcase and pulls out a box. I squint my eyes trying to get a better look.

"Well since there is this major party tonight… I was thinking of this!" She waves the box in front of me, revealing the cover. It's L'Oreal's Wild Ombre. I swallow before nodding. I wasn't the same Ally I used to be. I needed a change. And man was I going to look good.

**Okay so this is just the first chapter. It's just the start of a new Ally. But don't worry SPOILER ALERT: There will be a major surprise in the next chapter. So make sure you review, follow this story, and add it to your favorites! Tell your friends please! LOVE YOU ALL. KISSES! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I haven't gotten any reviews yet**** but it's only been like fifteen minutes since I've posted it… lol. But I'm like really bored. So what the heck. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

"I'm all done, Ally!" Kendall exclaimed finishing my last curl. I look at myself in the mirror, and complete shock falls over my face. Blonde Ombre looked amazing on me. I turn to the magic worker and give her a huge hug, partially surprising myself. Since when have I been all touchy and feely?

"Kendall. This is… Just… I'm speechless actually. I just want to thank you so much. This was incredible." She gives my hand a squeeze before giggling.

"Oh girlfriend, were not finished yet. I want you to look hot for your first college party! Every guy is going to drool over you. Especially that cute boyfriend of yours!" I began to blush like an idiot before sitting back down.

"I really hope you're not trying to dress me in slutty clothes." I mutter softly. Ken gives my shoulders a pinch before shaking her head.

"Of course not, I just have this awesome outfit that I can't pull off. But I know that you can." I shake my head in denial. Kendall was extremely beautiful .She was the kind of girl that boys stand in line, just to say hello to. There was no way that she couldn't pull off an outfit. Heck, that girl could make a paper bag look like Vera Wang's latest fashions. Before I could say anything she pulled me into her walk in closet. I had a feeling we'd be in there for a while.

Elliot's POV

I open the door expecting to see my roommate already there, but to my surprise the place is empty. A small burst of relief floods through my body. Now I can finally get the good bed. I choose the one on the right because of the window. The view wasn't really much, but it looked over a pond. For some reason nature calmed me. Yea, call me cheesy but it was true. Most of my paintings were usually of the outdoors. With one exception of Ally. I painted her every chance she'd let me. Ally was far most beautiful creature I had ever captured through art. It's almost like her beauty increases each day, and the best part of all of that, is that she's all mine. One hundred percent.

Once I finish unpacking my things, a knock on the door startles me a bit. I open it to see a short, nerdy looking guy, wearing khakis and a polo. Typical.

"Are you my roommate?" I ask trying to hide the disappointment in my voice. I was really hoping to get some guy that I could actually be good friends with. I was always up for a good bromance.

The nerd shakes his head before snorting out an ugly laugh.

"Of course not Mr. Montgomery, I am just part of the Julliard's welcoming committee. I also distribute messages from the head office. I was told to tell you that your roommate is going to be running a little late due to particular reasons. So please try you're hardest not to dominate over the entire room. I mean I'm sure he won't be too pleased about that, I mean after all he is the amazing-"He stops himself before chuckling. I roll my eyes; I want to know who my roommate is going to be.

"Who is my roommate?" I demand, a little harsher than I had meant to. The nerd chuckled again before dusting lint of his collar.

"That information is classified sir. We wouldn't want any words to spread around if you get my flow." He winked at me causing me to cringe.

"This isn't the freaking CIA dude. I'm going to be living with this guy for a very long time. I do think that I have a right to know who the person is. And no you loser, I don't get your stupid flow!" He gave me a weird look before running off in fear. _Coward_ I think before slamming the door. Whoever was going to be living with me, better be freaking royalty or something. I fall back onto my bed before sighing. At least I get to see my wonderful Ally at the party later. I really need something to look forward to.

Austin's POV

"Thank you Paris!" I scream before walking off stage. That was my very last show. My tour is over. As I'm clipping off all the microphones on my clothes, my stage manager Lauren gives me a big hug.

"Austin you were awesome. This tour was freaking amazing. Thanks for hiring me; I know it's like two years late but thanks hun." I gave her a big squeeze. Lauren was an awesome stage manager; she's the girl who puts everything together on my show. And the best part is that she's not some cranky old person who's been in the biz for ages, nope she's only 19. Still fresh and young. We almost ended up dating, but it never happened. There was only one girl for me, Ally.

I scrolled through my twitter feeds, and what I saw surprised me. There was some rumor going on about my tour getting extended. As fun as it was, I was ready for it to be over. I missed my family and my friends. Life on the road was hard. It was weird because you were surrounded by tons of people, but at times I was lonely. I quickly begin to type away on my virtual keyboard. Once I'm finished I press tweet: _Sorry guys, but my tour is not being extended. I love all of my fans but the summer 24/7 tour is over. I am actually going to college now, guys. But thanks for all the support._

Yes, I'm going to college. Jimmy talked to the Julliard's officials and they wanted me in immediately. The best part of this all, is that Ally is starting the very same year. I'm going to get my girl back; I just hope she forgives me.

As the workers pack my things inside of Jimmy's new Sonic Jet, I feel extremely excited. 1) I get to see Ally of course; 2) I get to ride a Sonic Jet! It's the only jet that's able to fly across the country in two hours. _But that's impossible!_ I can just hear Ally say. But oh baby it's possible, just wait till tonight. You'll see.

Once I arrive at Julliard's I feel completely pumped. No one except the staff know about my arrival so I'm not crowded by fans. I give Jimmy one final hug before making it towards my dorm. This is it, the actual college experience.

I slide my card through the lock, before seeing a light flash green. Like at hotels! Fancy. As I'm entering I see a guy knocked out sleep on his bed. He has brown hair, looks pretty buff, and once I see an Astros poster on his wall, I know were going to be buds. I plop my things on my bed, which makes a pretty loud noise. My roommate jumps up ninja style, his eyes wide open.

"Who the hell are you?!" He asks running in the bathroom. I smirk before shaking my head. He might be buff, but man is this guy a coward.

"I'm Austin Moon. Your new roommate." I wait for him to run back out, serenading me in comments about how much he's a fan, or how his "girlfriend" wants' an autographed t-shirt. But to my surprise he walks up towards me looking pissed off. Whoa, what the heck.

I back up, slowly. Oh wow Austin, who's the coward now.

"Dude, I don't want any trouble. I've heard about those celebrity assassins, whoever's paying you. I swear I can pay you double." I babble out, my voice quavering. The guy stops, and now he's smirking at me. Damn, how the tables have turned my friend.

"I'm not going to kill you. But I think this will." I give him a confused look. What the heck was he talking about? He rubs his hands on his jeans before offering it to me as a handshake. I take it cautiously.

"Hello, my name is Elliot. I'm Ally Dawson's boyfriend." I pull my hand back quickly. Oh no.

Ally's POV

"Ken, this outfit is perfect!" I exclaim glancing at myself in the mirror. Kendall decided for me to wear a pair of light denim, high wasted shorts, with a brownish woven belt, and a blue and whitish-pinkish blouse tucked in. After slipping on some wedges I was finally finished. Thank God.

"So Ally, are you ready to go to a college party Julliard's style?" I laugh before nodding.

"You know it Ken!" I was going to text Elliot first, but Ken talked me out of it. "Don't give him any piece of you until the party!" She had exclaimed before erupting into giggles. Kendall was super cool, I had only spent 3 hours with the girl and I felt like I could tell her anything. Okay, so maybe not EVERYTHING. But a good amount of my life.

Once we arrived to the party I was in complete shock. They were playing "Wild One's" by FloRida and everyone was dancing! Like not awkward, 8th grade dance, dancing. But legit "America's best Dance Crew" dancing. I stood there in awe. It was like going to a museum, except without all the dinosaur bones, and art lectures.

"C'mon girl, let's get our groove on!" She took my hand and began moving her hips back and forth like I pro. I tried my best to follow her lead and turned out I wasn't that bad. In fact, I was pretty good. After about a good fifteen minutes of our "groove getting on" I saw Elliot walking towards me, his forehead creased with concern.

"Ally, I've been trying to text and call you! Where's your phone?" I giggled before shrugging.

"Somewhere in my bag at the dorm, what's so urgent El? Babe, let's not stress over things. Please?" He sighed before shaking his head.

"I'm not stressing, there's something you need to know. I mean babe I'm still in shock myself, see you won't believe it but-" I pressed my fingers against his lips.

"No babe, just tell me later. Ken and I are about to get something to drink. Want something?" He mumbled out a no, before rolling his eyes. Dang, someone was in a mood. Ken and I made our way to the soft drink area. It was made like a bar, and even had a "bar tender" Except instead of asking us what we wanted to drink first; he started talking about how underage drinking was not permitted at Julliard's. Figures. Once he finished his long speech, he began to apologize.

"I'm sorry guys, they make us say that. So what do you beautiful ladies want to sip on tonight?" I blushed a bit as my tongue began to tie. I always was a dork, when it came to random people complimenting me. Kendall noticing my mini spaz took over.

"I'll have a Shirley temple, and give Mrs. Dawson over here lemon water. I'm a little scared to give this one sugar." I stuck my tongue out at her before laughing. I was really enjoying myself. This day seemed to keep getting better and better. After receiving our drinks we made it back to Elliot who seemed to be freaking out. What was his deal? I sat on his lap, trying to ease whatever he was going through right now. He wrapped his arms around my waist, so I guess he wasn't too moody.

"Babe, there really is something I need to tell you." His voice sounding a little too serious for my taste. I sigh before facing him.

"Can't it just wait?" He shook his head, before I saw something catch his attention. His eyes began to widen like saucers.

"Elliot what the heck are you looking a-" I felt myself gasp for air, once my eyes caught in contact with none other than him. And as in him, I mean Austin. Austin Moon.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Austin and Ally will be actually meeting in the next chapter. I gave you guys a major cliffy, so trust me I will give you a nice present in the next update. Well anyways read and review, and follow. Okay, guys I gtg. Love you all! Btw the link below is where you can find ally's outfit. Kk, bye. (Just copy and paste it)**

** /2013/04/03/video-laura-marano-and-ross-lynch-in-a ustralia/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, since I'm super bored, and I don't have a life right now (I'm grounded.) I'm going to update one last time. I swear lol. But you guys should be happy. You got a pilot chapter, and two extra ones! Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV

I hate Elliot, I really truly hate him. How dare he date Ally? He doesn't deserve her! No one deserves Ally except me. I know I sound selfish but it's true. It's so true.

As I'm walking through this party, I can't help the rage I feel. And all the clustering girls aren't helping either.

"Oh my gosh, Austin I love your song Love me. It feels like it's directed towards… Well me." Some chick with blazing red hair says, giving me a wink. I stop and check her out for a second, because she's actually pretty hot. But then I see Ally sitting on Elliot's lap and I have to stop myself from punching someone. I continue walking until I'm right in front of her. And man does she look surprised. She quickly stands up from her boyfriend's lap, awe still lining her cheek bones.

"Austin… what are you doing here?" Ally asks. I stop and look at her, and wow. She looks amazing. Her chocolate locks are now lightened at the ends, with a honey blonde. She's traded her usual floral dresses for something that shows off her amazing body. I have to try to sustain myself as hard as possible, because man. Ally looks beautiful.

"I'm here for you. Ally, I regret not taking you on tour. I know all I wanted was the best for you, but I can't stop thinking that maybe I was the best for you. We were meant to be together. You're on my mind all the time. Ally, I never stopped loving you." She stares at me for the longest before shaking her head. I see tears swell in her eyes, but they don't fall.

"You don't get it. You left me Austin! What was I supposed to do? Wait for you to come back to me? I-I'm sorry but I'm with Elliot now. I love him. And I'm happy that you had an amazing tour, and that you're in this awesome school. But things won't just go back to the way they were. I can't believe you actually believed that." Now I feel like I'm going to cry. She wasn't supposed to reject me. She was supposed to come tumbling into my arms. We were supposed to be kissing right now, right on the verge of giving each other our purity. Speaking of which.

"Are you screwing him?" The words leave my mouth quickly before I can take them back. Ally lets out a dry laugh before taking a step towards me.

"You did not just ask that." I shrug before giving Elliot a mocking smile.

"So Elliot, you're screwing Ally? Is she good? Is she what your sick mind desires?" I see Ally's cheeks go red, and I shake my head. This is disgusting.

"Look Mr. Moon. I don't care about how many record deals you've had, or how many platinum CD's you've gotten. You're not going to violate my girlfriend like that. Our sex life is none of your damn business." As I'm about to continue on I see Ally start to cry. And not just little tears, but she's full on bawling.

"YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN THIS FOR ME DIDN'T YOU? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE FREAKING HAPPY AUSTIN? I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU!" she yells. If it wasn't for all the loud music, and dance offs going on right now, we would have been the show of the night. I try my hardest not to cry, because those words hurt. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I quickly wipe it off. No one see's Austin Moon cry.

"Moon, can I talk to you for a bit?" The blonde girl standing next to Ally said, her voice nor angry nor calm. I raise my eyebrow up at her.

"Who are you?" She gives me a smile before grabbing my arm.

"Kendall, but my friends call me their worst nightmare for short." Before I can react I am dragged through the crowd and out the exit doors.

"Spill." Kendall demands her hand still gripping my arm. I shrug before taking a seat on a bench.

"There's nothing to say. The girl I love has moved on. Typical love cliché." Ken takes a seat next to me.

"There's only one twist to this cliché, the boy that loves her isn't a jerk. He's actually a nice, caring guy whose love is genuine." I look up at her, to see she's looking down at me. She has pretty eyes.

"How do you know that?" Kendall shrugs lightly.

"I've seen all the Nicholas Sparks movies. You have that twinkle in your eye. When you said her name, it was like when a kid talks about a new toy, or a piece of candy. It was like you truly have a want for her. I don't know, I'm a hopeless romantic I guess." I smile at that, Ally used to referred to herself the same way.

"The only difference between my life and those movies is that I won't end up with the girl. When she told me she hated me Kendall, she meant it. I could tell." There's a long pause, as I'm waiting for her to say something back. But she doesn't.

I give her arm a bump. "This is where you tell me she doesn't hate me."

Kendall shook her head. "I'm sorry Austin, but Ally does hate you," I sighed. "Buttttt… she still loves you." My ears suddenly perk up.

"How do you know? Did she tell you? Did she leave her songbook out or something?" Kendall stands up before giggling.

"I've got to go champ, nice chat. Just remember her IS." I grab Kendall's arms before shaking her.

"What the heck is 'her is'? What does that mean?!" All she does is shrug before walking back inside the party. Leaving me absolutely clueless.

Ally's POV

"Elliot thanks for everything. You can stay here if you want." I say giving him a small kiss on his lips. Ken, Elliot, and I are now all in my dorm room relaxing on the beds, chatting about a certain boy's appearance.

"I really shouldn't. Austin might think I'm screwing you." Elliot said as a pretty bad attempt at a joke. I didn't laugh, and Ken didn't either so his small smirk soon fades. As he stands up I give his but a joking smack, causing him to pull me up into a deep kiss. His hand finds its way to my rear end, and he gives it a squeeze.

"Don't touch my butt in front of Ken!" I exclaim partially embarrassed.

Kendall laughs before shaking her head. "No it's perfectly okay, I enjoy the show!" Elliot grabs my butt for the second time.

"Babe, you have a nice toosh." I fight a blush before nearly pushing him out of my door.

Once he's out I plop on Ken's bed so we can talk. She pushes her hair back before doing her best man voice.

"Babe, you have a nice toosh." We both explode in laughter. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy college life. If Austin doesn't interfere.

**A/N**

**Ok, okay. So Elliot's feeling a little "in the mood" lol. So this chapter wasn't much. But I was just really bored… so. Please review, and read. Or is it read and review? Or was that a trick question….? Ooooooh… Okay, not really. Kay. BYE. Ohh and btw.. About the thing that Kendall tells Austin, it's actually a little puzzle for you guys to figure out. "Her IS" Don't just read it. Think about it… Maybe add some punctuation… ?Let's see who can figure it out first! If you know the answer don't tell anyone. Just PM and I will tell you if it's right. Okay so really BYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I didn't update, I was busy. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**

Austin's POV

Awkward can't even explain the silence that Elliot and I were sitting in. Tension surrounded the air, and I could tell he wanted to say something. _I _wanted to say something. But of course, nothing was said. We were both too pissed to talk, and besides unless he wanted to end up in jail fighting wasn't an option. I mean I am Austin Moon; no one hits me and gets away with it.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I was so angry.

"You need to break up with her. Ally was meant to be mine Elliot, not yours." Venom was coating my voice. He looked up at me with fire blazing in his eyes. I wasn't the only one angry.

"Are you kidding me right now? I love Ally, she loves me. We're going to get married one day, why would I throw away all of that for you? You left her Austin, she was devastated. Do you not understand that?" His words stung like poison, and hurt like a bruise. I blinked tears back before shaking my head. That wasn't true.

"She doesn't love you. Your just a freaking past time don't _you_ understand that? Once she realizes that she never stopped loving me, you will be right out the door. If you really think Ally is going to marry a painter over someone who shares her same love in music, you're crazy." I spat right back. This boy was delusional; Ally would never even consider marrying a jerk like him. She deserved much better. _She deserved me._

"I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that Mr. Moon. Since were going to be roommates, I would hate be started off on the wrong foot. So I think it's time that you understand that Ally Claire Dawson is my girlfriend, and she will always be that until we get married. Now get over yourself. You may be a pop star or something, but here your little boy songs will only get you so far." He gave me a fake smile before grabbing a towel and slipping in the shower. Feeling extremely pissed off, I decided to take a walk. This was all too much.

Ally's POV

It's a quarter to midnight, but I can't sleep. All I can think about is stupid Austin. Why did he have to come here? The one place that I figured I could escape all of the drama. Julliard's was supposed to be a brand new start for me… But all the memories of Austin and I keep coming back.

Sitting here on my twin sized bed; I felt a small desire for a walk. It was something I used to do at home all the time. It cleared my head, and I loved being outside during the night time. It was like a private showing of the stars just for me. _For us_ Austin used to say, when I told him that. I fought a blush before fluttering out the door. The last thing I wanted to do was wake Ken up. That was like erupting a volcano.

The cold pavement froze my toes and I immediately wished I would have grabbed some shoes. But after I adjusted to it, I kinda liked the way it felt. It was calming almost, in a weird way. I didn't even know where I was going, and maybe I should have cared. Nonetheless it felt like I was being pulled in a direction. Okay, Ally. You're definitely going mad. As I was convincing myself that I wasn't crazy, just a little tired I heard someone call my name. But I knew that voice anywhere, it was Austin's. My legs seemed to freeze right where they were, and I spun around quickly to see him standing a few steps behind. His cheeks were tear stained, and his hair looked tousled. Just like it did when he was frustrated, Austin had a tendency to fondle with his hair when he was upset. I tried my best not to cringe; it hurt me to see him this way.

"Au-Austin what are you doing here?" My voice was quavering, and I felt tears swell in my eyes. Oh gosh, Ally. Why am I crying? He hasn't even said anything yet. I must be premenstrual or something.

He shrugged before stepping closer.

"Got in a funk with your boyfriend, in order to stop myself from breaking his face I decided to clear my head. This has been hard on me. You just don't even know." I nodded my head in an understanding matter, but I didn't. I didn't understand any of this; I was only a freshman in college for crying out loud.

"I'm sorry, but you left me remember? It wasn't the other way around." I whispered back as a flashback played back in my mind. The words "You can't come." Burning through my brain.

"You know why I did it Als! It was for you, not for me. You don't think I enjoyed not being by your side! I even tried to call you and text you, but you never returned any of the communication back. It was torture. The only thing that kept me going was my wonderful fans, and Lauren." My eyes flinched a little when he said _Lauren_. I had read in the tabloids, that they had a budding romance but I could never finish the articles. It was too much pain, too much agony.

"I couldn't call you Austin. It hurt too much, even hearing your song on the radio brought me to my knees in tears! You just don't get it; I loved you more than life. And you barely shed a tear when you left, you moved on. Once I saw you with that Lauren girl, I decided that it was my time to. I couldn't keep dwelling in the past. I had to move on to the future." I tilted my head back, trying to stop from crying. I had cried enough, I needed to be strong.

"Lauren? Lauren was just my stage manager. I could never be romantically involved with any woman Ally! I loved you more than life too! I still feel the same way! You know how paparazzi are; they create these ridiculous stories out of anything. You may have been able to love another, but I couldn't. I can't. You're my love, I love you Ally Dawson. I love you so much it hurts." He began to break out in tears, which had me in shock. Austin may have shed one tear, but he never bawled. Ever. I wanted to hold him, and put him in my arms, but I couldn't. It took so little to fall back in love with him. I couldn't do that to Elliot, he was my everything. It would break him. But the feeling to embrace him was too strong; I gave in before I pulled him in a hug. He needed this… I needed this. As soon as our bodies came in contact a line of electricity sparked through my body. Butterflies swarmed through my stomach. Oh what this boy did to me was insane.

Austin began to hold me tighter, harder. And I loved every minute of it, I missed this so much. I wanted this so much.

"He didn't even notice." He whispered softly in my ear, giving me tingles. Confusion struck me slightly. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked, my face still muffled in the crook of his neck.

"Your hair Ally, it's beautiful. You're beautiful, and your clothes… You just look… perfect." A flash back of Kendall doing my hair raced into my brain. I had totally forgotten, and Dallas hadn't even noticed. He didn't freaking notice.

"U-U-Umm… H-He probably…" I trailed off trying my hardest to think of an excuse for him, to justify his terrible actions. But I couldn't. There was nothing that I could say, nothing that I wanted to say to make this any better.

"If you were mine I wouldn't be able to take my hands off of you. You'd be on my bed, wearing my T-shirt." I felt my cheeks go crimson. Austin was crossing the line, but I didn't want him to stop. He pulled back and rubbed my cheeks, I knew how much he loved seeing me blush. I closed my eyes. Ally, breathe.

"I-I-I think I should le-leave. It's getting late." I felt his hands rub down my arms, it felt amazing. His touch was literally like heaven.

"You don't wanna leave Ally." He whispered huskily in my ear. And in fact I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay in his embrace, foreve-. Oh gosh, I really need to go.

"Ye-Yes, in fact I do. Austin I've missed you. I really do hope we can be friends again. I see that you messed up, and I forgive you. But I hope you can see that there can never be an 'us' again." The words hurt me as I said them, and I could tell they hit Austin pretty hard as well. His facial expression went cold before I saw him slowly nod.

"Of course Ally. Duh!" He cackled out, with a dry laugh. He slowly broke our hug before hooking his arm with mine.

"Shall I lead the way to your room Mrs. Dawson?" I let out a laugh that was real this time. I missed his humor.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Mr. Moon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wake up Ally! It's our first day of class! C'mon now!" I heard someone practically scream in my ear. I slowly open my eyes to see Kendall jumping up and down like a three year old. This was definitely not how I was picturing waking up.

"Ok, ok. I'm up." I groggily replied sitting up. The smell of bacon danced on my nostrils making me tilt my head in confusion. Where was that smell coming from?

"Um Ken. Unless you have a pet pig that got lit on fire that I don't know about…I think I smell bacon." She giggled a bit before walking over to her closet.

"I'm cooking bacon silly. We have a kitchenette. I was too busy giving you the Cinderella transformation that I forgot to show you. Well you need to get your butt dressed and hair combed right now. You can't be late on your first day, or you'll get stuck with the loser seats in the back." I nodded before running to my walk in closet. What could I wear for the first day?

"Kendall, Why are you at Julliard? I mean like what's what your 'talent'?" I asked grabbing a strapless, floral, Hollister romper off a hanger. It was cute, and girly. Perfect.

I could hear her shuffling around some clothes before she stepped out in a pair of short denim shorts, and a crop top that stopped a little passed her belly button. Wow, I wished I was pretty like her.

"I'm a singer. Before I came here I had an awesome band called "Hopeless Romantics" I loved that band more than anything. But there was no way I could give up an opportunity like this ya know? So I left. And bop! Here I am." She gave me a small smile before disappearing back in her closet. Lord knows how long she'll be gone this time. After changing my clothes, I quickly curled my hair. Once I slipped on some tan wedges, and shoved some bacon down my throat I was ready to go.

"Hey Ken, what should I bring to class on my first day? A laptop or something?" She grabbed her IPad before giving me a shrug.

"Bring whatever you think you need. All I usually take is my trusty IPad." After grabbing my song book, and Mac, we left our messy dorm.

We arrived to a building called "The Beat" which made me nervous. I was actually here; I had actually pursued my dream of going to Julliard. It felt amazing. But I couldn't help the feeling that I forgot something. Oh crap. Elliot!

"Kendall. Let me see your phone real quick." She quickly dug in her purse before pulling out a white blackberry. Ugh, I had no idea how to work those key board phones.

"Yea… If it doesn't have an apple logo on the back, I'm usually clueless." Ken sighed before turning to face me.

"What's the number?" I watched her fingers type away, as I gave her his digits. Man she was good. Once I saw it was dialing I snatched the phone away, awarding me an eye roll from Kendall. Oh well, get used to it. Elliot answered after two rings.

"Hey Elliot, I'm outside of my class door… so I just wanted to tell you that I'm with Kendall and I'm fine." I heard him sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me this? I've been banging on your door for the past five minutes. I'm pretty sure people have already called campus security!" I fought a laugh. Elliot was always one to panic.

"Well you better run huh? I have to go babe. Love you, meet me by the fountains after class."

"Yea I love you too. Okay, bye babe." I bit my lip before handing Kendall her phone back. I was seconds away from my new future.

"Ready to go in Dawson?" She asked giving me a smile. I nodded grinning back.

"You know it Ken." Once we stepped through the door, a gush of cold air came crashing into my face. Well that was unexpected. A gasp of shock escaped my lips. The room was huge, and a red, grand piano stood in the center. There were many floors of desks arranged, and music notes tattooed the walls. It was beautiful. After I snapped out of my trance I saw that Ken was no longer sitting next to me, she was talking to… Austin. What? I slowly made my way over to the duo, to see him tickling her. Kendall was engrossed in laughter, and Austin seemed to be enjoying himself as well.

"Hey Ally. You never told me that Mrs. Kendall here was so freaking ticklish." He said, giving her a poke in her side. I tried my hardest to laugh at the two, but it came out extremely forced. I wasn't amused one bit. In fact I was jealous. I mean. I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous? I'm totally over him.

"We-well I never knew it either. I just met the girl yesterday, how am I supposed to know her personal business?" I replied, a little snappy. Kendall kicked my chin not so discretely before pulling me down into one of the desks beside her.

"What are you doing Ally?" She sounded a little mad, but a smile still painted her lips.

"Nothing… I'm just being my normal self." Kendall nodded before leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Well… Since this is a new start for you and everything. Why don't you be someone else? Anyone except your 'normal' self." I could tell she was joking, so I fake laughed. Man, I was doing that a lot lately.

"Hello class. I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. There will be no switch outs, or class changes. So yes, you are sadly stuck with me. Now everyone stand up, and line up against the wall. You didn't really think I was going to let you pick your own seats did you? That's a harmony for disaster." Everyone's jaw hit the ground in complete shock. This man definitely meant business. Once every person in the class was lined up, the teacher (who failed to tell us his name yet…) walked up and down the row, military style.

"I'm going to determine where you sit, by singing ability. Basically the amazing singers will be in the front, and the ones that I fail to see the purpose of being at this school will be at the back." I felt my heart accelerate; I had got over my stage fright a couple a months ago. Elliot's parents had renewed their vows, and the musician that was supposed to play couldn't show up. So with Elliot's encouraging words, and many pep talks from Trish, I had sung. In front of 100 hundred people, it was the scariest yet awesome experience that I had ever well…experienced! From that point on I had conquered my fear of singing in front of people. But I was still human… so I was still scared. Mr. Teacher pointed to a girl with fiery red hair first.

"Sing the chorus to Pocket full of Sunshine." The girl looked very confident, and she didn't even hesitate before belting out in song. Her voice was very soulful and beautiful. It was amazing how she turned such a pop and girly song into something so much… meaningful. I mouthed the words "Front" at the same time the Teacher said them. That was a no brainer. Next he pointed to Kendall, which made me suck in a breath. I had never heard her sing before so I was curious.

"Your song is Heart Attack." She nodded her head before the lyrics poured out her mouth. Her voice was pretty… And soprano. But she didn't really show her vocal ranges that should have been done with a Demi Lovato song.

"Middle." His words awarded him with a gasp from the whole class. He never said anything about Middle.

Like he was reading our minds he smiled before saying "Yes, ladies and gentlemen. There is middle."

After about 7 more people he pointed to me. I felt Austin give me a small pat on the back. It was nice that he was trying to help me, but all that did was give me butterflies. That's just what I needed…

"Rolling in the deep." I took a deep breath before diving straight in for the chorus. My voice was strong, and a hint of soul sizzled in the mix, surprising me a bit. I was waiting for him to cut me off, but he didn't. So I continued until I finished the whole song. Was I supposed to do that? Before I could think anything else, the whole entire class began to applaud. I felt my cheeks burn, they were clapping. They were clapping for me.

I expected for the teacher to compliment me, or even give me a smile. But all he did was write something on his keyboard before mumbling. "Front." I tried my hardest not to jump up in excitement. I got front, I really got front! I quickly sat in my desk feeling overjoyed. This classroom felt a lot different than before. Next he called Austin's name, and I found myself longing to hear his singing voice. It had been a while since I had heard it without turning the volume down.

"I do." Austin paused before easing into the song perfectly. Although the song was sung by Colbie Caliat (a girl), it molded amazingly into his voice. I found myself getting lost in the song, but it was over too soon. Austin was then ordered to sit in the front. What a surprise.

"Ally, I can't believe you sang… like in front of people." He whispered taking a seat next to me. I turned to face him before my eyes darted to the tile floors. He hadn't been there for the one thing I thought the he would be. **(Conquering her stage fright.)**

"Yea, I got over my stage fright thanks to Elliot. He helped me." I saw pain linger in his eyes. It was obvious that he was hurt.

"I should have been there. I can't believe that I missed something like that." I softly patted his head before shaking my head.

"Honestly it wasn't the big of a deal. The song lasted for like four minutes, you were on tour. You had better things to do." And before he could say anything else, the bell rang giving me the perfect opportunity to get out of here. I took full advantage of that. When I was around him it was like we were the only people in the world. But we weren't. I had a boyfriend, Elliot. Which I seemed to forget about each time I'm around Austin…

**Well that was a little longer than usual. Well-read and review! Oh and guys Auslly2getha4eva figured out what the "Her Is" means! Congrats girl, don't tell anyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers. I am so happy about all the nice reviews I've been receiving! Thank you guys a lot. It really makes me want to write even better for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

"Elliot! Over here!" I exclaim at my boyfriend from a distance. He was looking very puzzled at the school map, poor boy. Directions were never his forte.

"Oh hey, I was going crazy looking for you. This school is huge! I'm surprised I made it over here in time." He replied walking over to me, and pecking my cheek. His lips were freezing cold making me shudder. Geez, did he happen to kiss a snowman or something?

We both made our way to a picnic table next to the fountain, our hands gracefully interlocked. Our ten minute break between classes would soon be over, and I tried to enjoy my time with him as much as I could. But something was still eating at me, something still bothered me. Austin had been right, Elliot hadn't noticed my hair. He _still_ hadn't. I mean it wasn't like I was one of those girlfriends who changed their style every week. I had been the same ole brunette for the longest, how could he not be aware of something so different? After contemplating on whether I should ask him about it, for a solid minute I decided to do it. I mean I wanted an answer. And I was going to get one.

"I got caramel highlights. Did you know that?" I asked quietly. As the words left my mouth I soon regretted them. Ally, why did you have to be so stupid? He was going to feel so terrible. It's going to tear at him like a great white shark. I saw his eyes widen a bit before a smile broke across his face.

"Of course I did dear. I mean I have eyes that work y'know?" Confusion dawned over me. So he did notice… but why wouldn't he say something? I mean I don't like being showered in praises, but a good compliment or two wouldn't have been so bad.

"And you didn't say anything because…?" Elliot shrugged before dusting lint of his shirt.

"It's just hair Ally. What do you want me to do? Throw a freaking party! What's next? When you wear a new blouse, I'm supposed to inform the whole world!" I felt anger prick in my veins. Was he serious? This couldn't be… Elliot was so understanding, so gentle. These words were not his, they just weren't. But as I glance at our hands, still gripping the other I realize that those words were indeed _his_. And as in "his" I mean my own boyfriend. Before I could say anything I see Austin walk over with Kendall on his arm. Great, this is just what I needed.

"Hey awesome people, what's up?" Kendall exclaimed taking a seat next to me. I tried my hardest to give her a fake smile, to even pretend to be happy. But I couldn't. I was upset, in fact I was pissed.

"Oh nothing, I was just leaving actually." I quickly pull my hand from Elliot's, before grabbing my things and walking towards what I presumed to be my next class. The sounds of footsteps echoed behind me. Aww… At least Elliot decided to apologize, he recognized he was being a jerk and wants to make up. That's my boyfriend. I turn on my heels, expecting to see El but instead it's none other than Austin. What?

"Is showing up where you shouldn't a hobby? Because you're amazing at it." I said, before turning around and continuing my dramatic exit. I hear him chuckle before catching up with my pace. Man, it's really easy to walk away from someone who isn't so athletic.

"Well… I try, I try. But that's not why I'm here. There was some serious tension in the air. And not the sexual kind." I feel him softly jab my stomach with his arm. Humor was always his way to get me to talk.

"He noticed." I deadpanned softly. Austin gave me a puzzled expression before standing in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Als, he noticed what?" I bit my lip before sighing.

"My hair, he noticed it all along! But he didn't care, it was nothing to him." I saw Austin's expression go hard before he shut his eyes for an instant.

"I'm so sorry Ally; I can't believe he would say something like that. If you weren't dating him, he would have already been in a coma. Just don't worry about it, you are gorgeous. So what if he doesn't care? I do." I gave him a smile before embracing him into a hug. Austin always knew how to make me feel better. I just wish that he wasn't so damn good at it. Once we pulled back, I turned to look at him.

"Thanks Austin. That was so sweet." He nodded before shrugging.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an amazing girl, I could be a jerk sometimes."

"I guess you won't be a jerk anytime soon. That amazing thing that I have can't be turned off. Sorry." We erupted in laughter just like old times. Man, I missed this.

"W-We should get to class. I mean, I don't want to be late." He nodded in agreement before holding his hand out. I wanted to hold his hand, I really did. But like I said before, it was too easy to fall for him. Austin knew that. I couldn't fall back in love with the boy. I wouldn't allow myself to be put in that position again.

I shook my head slowly. "Austin. I don't think so. Elliot's still my boyfriend, and I just can't." I closed my eyes for a bit, before walking towards my next class. This time I didn't hear footsteps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello class, my name is Mrs. Taylor. I will be your Vocal teacher for this year. You will learn about voice control, and you will find your vocal ranges. I see some familiar faces, and some new ones. I am excited for this semester. Now today you will just get to know your new peers, but starting tomorrow we will start our lesson. I will be at my desk if you have any questions." The lady looked like she was in her mid-forties, and her complexion was a light shade of brown. She was gorgeous even for her age. Wow, Julliard was full of attractive people. Even the teachers.

I sat down in a desk, and pulled out my songbook. I wasn't usually one to socialize, it's not that I was shy or anything, I just never went out of my way to meet someone. Music was my only focus right now. Oh, and my boyfriend. I began to write down lyrics that seemed to spew in my brain. Inspiration seemed to love me right now.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_'Cause the possibility_

_That you would ever feel the same way_

_About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

_'Cause I've tried and tried to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_Going away-ay-ay_

I felt someone hover over me, so I quickly slammed my book shut to see… Austin. Is he everywhere?!

"I'm really starting to think that you're stalking me." I hear him laugh before he takes a seat next to me.

"Ally we have the exact same major. Or course we'll have the same classes." I sigh before feeling a little joy. At least I would have someone to talk to, I didn't always like being by myself.

"So… who is that song about? It's a love song for sure." I felt my cheeks go hot, before I slid my songbook in my bag. He had seen the song! But… who cares? It totally wasn't about him. Like I had a crush on Austin Moon, ha! That would be hilarious!

"No one, I used to write love songs about no special person in general all the time. Geez, why are you so nosy?"

"Why are you so snappy? Maybe I was just wondering. Did that ever come to your mind?" I sighed again. I was being pretty rude to him, but in my defense I hadn't had the best day. Having your boyfriend basically tell you that he doesn't care about your appearances usually doesn't put you in the best mood.

"I'm sorry Austin; I'm just still upset over earlier. I know, I know it's stupid. But Elliot is usually so caring! And what he said was just so… not caring." He wrapped his muscular arms around me.

"Als, I have an idea." I shook my head. Austin's ideas never ended well. Last time he had an "idea" we ended up at a police station in Mexico.

"Austin… as fun as ending up in jail, in foreign places was. I kinda want to stay out of trouble. I know, I'm weird."

"No, after class I want to show you something. Please? I swear we won't get into any trouble." I sighed. Oh what the heck.

"Fine." I looked into Austin's eyes to see excitement. He looked really happy… and I couldn't help but feeling happy too.

**Okay! So this wasn't much… But where do you think Austin's going to take her? And… I don't own the song "Crush" by David Archuleta. I just thought it was really cute and fit good. Well make sure your review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I've gotten so much awesome feedback from you all. Thanks so much! You guys are amazing readers. So yea, thanks a lot. **

**But I've actually received lots of comments about people being confused about the "her IS" thing. So people just add some punctuation to a certain word, and you will see. PM me if you just really CAN'T get it. **

**I also am going to start doing a shout out for my most FAVORITE review. So yea, try your hardest on putting your most effort in your reviews. Well… that's it. Enjoy! My favorite review for today was posted by EmilyCaroline13! Thank you so much girl. That means a lot. Kisses!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Just the plot(: And Kendall! (The character, not her name)**

Ally's POV

"Austin, where are you taking me? I hate surprises. When can I open my eyes?" I hear him chuckle a bit, before I feel his warm hands on my bare shoulders.

"Als, please. We're not leaving campus. You'll love it, and besides I think we both need to get away from that stuffy school for a bit. Competitive vibes are everywhere, pretty gross if you ask me."

After about five minutes of walking, I hear a door open and the familiar smell of Elliot's cologne lingers on my nostrils. Wait… What?

"You may open your eyes." As I flutter my pupils open, I realize that were in a dorm room. And by the multiple art portraits on the walls, it's definitely his and Elliot's. Great, this is totally where I wanted to be. At this point, I think being locked away in a jail cell seemed more appetizing.

"Austin… I don't… I can't. Please, let's go. What is the point of being in a boring old room?!" I saw him shake his head in mock annoyance, before grabbing my hand and leading me to his suitcase. I stood their patiently waiting for him to get whatever he felt was so necessary. But what he heaved out had me completely shocked.

It was his train whistle necklace that I had given to him, after he had performed my song on the Helen show. Austin had loved it so much, he wore it each day. About a year later, we went surfing in Hawaii for vacation and it fell off. Austin had been devastated, but so had I. That train necklace had been in my family for generations, it was an honor for it to be worn. And seeing Austin wear that necklace was a joy itself.

"Oh my… This is awesome! How? It fell in the freaking ocean!" He laughed before releasing my hands to jump up and down in excitement with me.

"Well…I had this amazing concert in Hawaii, and I decided to go visit Waikiki beach one last time. They had a lost and found center for washed up items, and the necklace was there! The dude who worked there said it was a complete miracle!" I found tears pricking at my eyes. That necklace had been there through many of our successes, and many of our failures. Austin loved it as well, I was so glad for him to get it back. I gave him a gut squeezing hug, before gently holding the necklace in my fingers. The cool metal practically melting in my hands.

"Get over here Austin. Let's put this baby back on you!" He shook his head before slowly spinning me around, where my back was facing him.

"No… Ally, I want you to wear it." I felt my heart accelerate as the words left his lips. I couldn't wear that necklace. It was Austin's! He didn't let ANYONE wear it, even me. This was totally weird, because I was the one who gave it to him.

"Wh-What do you mean? I couldn't do that… Austin you love that necklace. It's your favorite accessory!" He nodded before letting out a breath.

"I know, I know. But Ally I want you to have it. This necklace was a miracle to me… but so are you. Without you I wouldn't even be here, you are my miracle Ally. Please wear this." I felt my cheeks go hot, and I bit my lip. That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me. Oh gosh... I am enjoying this too much.

"Oh… Austin, that was so sweet. Of course I'll wear it." I feel him slip the jewelry over my head, and underneath my hair. I spin around to give him one last hug.

"Thanks, I really needed a cheering up, and you went above and beyond. You don't know how happy you've made me." He flashes me a grin before shrugging.

"I would do anything for you. You know that."

Elliot's POV

Okay… So I've really upset Ally. I mean I didn't know that she would get all angry because I didn't say anything about her hair. What's the big deal? She dyed the tips caramel blonde. That's not really something to make a fuss about. Sigh. Girls were so complicated. But it's not like you could do anything about it, I was too in love with her.

"You need to go apologize!" I hear a voice snap at me. I look up to see Ally's roommate… Kennedy? No. Krista? No. Kindergarten? What the heck Elliot. Really? Kindergarten? Where is your mind right now! Kendall! Yeah, that's it.

"Um… Er… You're still here? Don't you have some sort of musical number that you should be practicing? I don't need advice from a girl whose favorite song is 'call me maybe'" I hear her chuckle before she flips her blonde hair. Typical.

"Ouch… That was a little below the belt. But I don't expect much, from someone who didn't even notice their girlfriend's new hairstyle!" I roll my eyes before sighing. Arguing with some blonde bimbo was not on my agenda.

"I did notice!"

Kendall made a cringing face.

"That's even worse!"

We went on like this for about twenty minutes, before she dramatically stormed off muttering 'stupid self-absorbed idiot' not so discretely. I checked my phone expecting to see texts from Ally. But there was none. What was her deal? Was she really upset about something so stupid? She must be on her period.

I went to her next class and waited beside the door. If she wanted an apology, she was going to have to beg for one. Once the bell rang, students began to pile out one by one. But none of them were Ally. After the last person left, I began to go into instant panic mode. Where was she?! _That stupid Austin kid hasn't come out either… They must be together!_ I quickly open the "FIND MY IPAD" app on my phone. Ally had her Ipad with her, I saw it. A while back I installed a GPS chip inside of it. Don't judge me! It was for safety reasons only. Ally's location soon loaded, and the pinpoints were the exact same ones as… my dorm room. How? She didn't even have a key! The only one who did was Austin…Why would he give her the key? _Don't be so ignorant Elliot! They're in there together!_ My eyes widened as realization hit me. Only one thought played in my brain. _Go to your dorm room, NOW. _

**So.. Elliot's pretty mad. Let's hope he doesn't catch Ally and Austin doing anything… Well review guys! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey readers! I am so happy to say that I'm updating... AGAIN. Your awesome reviews have made me want to give you guys another chapter already. But I am warning you, this is being typed on my ipod so if there is any grammatical mistakes or anything... I'm sorry. Touch screens are kinda complicated to type on.

Now for my favorite review of the day... It's going to go out to: Buffy-Angel9. Thanks so much for calling my story epic! That means a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Just the plot.

Ally's POV

"Austin, as fun as this has been. I think we should head back to Music hall. Our next class starts in fifteen minutes, and Elliot should be coming here for his art supplies. And I would hate for him to run into us... While we're in his room. That doesn't look to good." He nodded in agreement before grabbing a notebook.

"Kay, lets go Als." As we were right about to leave, the door quickly swung open revealing a panting Elliot. I sighed. I should have known this would happen. I wasn't lucky, Ally you know life never plays in your favor. Ugh.

"Ally what the hell are you doing here with him?!" I cringed at his tone of voice. Elliot never yelled, especially not at me. He was too sweet for that, or at least he used to be.

"Uummm... Nothing. J-Just talking. We're actually about to leave so..." Elliot gave Austin a death glare before walking up to me and kissing me harshly. I could tell that he was doing it to show off, but I didnt pull back. He was my boyfriend, I wanted to kiss him! Right...?

Austin cleared his throat abruptly causing me to pull back. Elliot smiled before licking his lips.

"You taste amazing. I wonder how your-"

"Elliot!" I exclaim cutting him off. Yes I know I could be a prude sometimes, but Austin was right there. What was he thinking?! After giving Austin one last look, Elliot grabbed his things before walking out. Pride practically oozed out of his stride. Elliot was never one to stoop so low, I wondered what his deal was.

"R-R-Ready to go to cl-class?" I ask breaking the awkward silence in half. Austin slowly nodded before following me out the door. Hurt sizzled in his eyes, making me feel terrible. He had just did the sweetest thing ever and how did I repay him? By shovin my tongue down my boyfriends throat right in front of him! Yeah Ally, what a good friend.

"So how was he?" Austin asked his eyes glued to the pavement ground. I gave him a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean?" He ran his fingers through his hair, something he did only when he was uncomfortable. Why would he be uncomfortable?

"Sex wise. How was he?" I felt my cheeks go crimson. Austin was so blunt at times. He always knew how to make me embarrassed. And I was very embarrassed right now. Elliot and I had actually never... Done it. I mean yea our make out sessions got pretty heating, and there was lots of groping and touching. But no, no one ever did any.. Umm.. Entering?

"I-I don't know." I whispered quietly. Austin turned to face me.

"What so you mean you don't know? The only way you wouldn't know is if you guys didn't... Wait a minute. You and Elliot haven't screwed?!" I began to blush even more.

"No." A huge grin plastered across Austin's face, causing me to smile a bit too.

"Mr. Moon, why are you all happy and junk all of a sudden?" I ask jabbing his stomach a bit. He laughed before slinging his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh Ms. Dawson, some day you will see." I felt butterflies explode in my stomach. For some reason what he said had me excited. Even though I didn't even know what he meant.. I had a feeling that I would enjoy it. Whatever "it" was.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXxXxxXXxXX

"Ding!" The bell sounded causing me to breathe out a breath of relief. I had survived my first day of college. It was crazy, fun, exciting. Everything you would expect. The only thing that was spontaneous would have to be Austin. He was my crazy, my little piece of sunshine. Each thing he did or said seemed to put a smile on my face. I was happy that we were friends again. Friends. Just friends. Yeah, nothing else...

"So what are your plans for today?" He asked grabbing my bag and putting it over his shoulder. I shrugged before yawning.

"I have no idea. I'm pretty sure Ken has something planned for us," We strolled out of the classroom, the humid air clouding my face. "Austin, you don't have to carry my things. My dorm is literally like 4 minutes away." He laughed before shaking his head.

"You look so sexy today, there is no way I could have you carry anything. But there is one thing that you can hold later." He winked before laughing. I fought a smile before punching his arm. Ow. I think that hurt me a lot more than it hurt him. Stupid muscles.

"What a perv!" Once we reached my dorm I slipped my bag off his shoulder.

"Thanks for walking me to my room. I'll see you tomorrow." I unlocked my door and started to go inside, only to be brought right back out by his powerful grasp.

"Hey, you forgot to tell me your number ally cat." I rolled my eyes before holding out my hand.

"Give me your phone." Austin nonchantly pulled out his iPhone, I quickly grabbed it and punched in my digits in record time before tossing it back.

"Are you going to let me leave this time?" I ask sticking my tongue out. He grins before smiling.

"It depends. Do you want to leave?" I sighed. Of course I didn't, just tell him Ally. Tell him that you want to spend more time with him. Right as I was about to answer Kendall walks up, her shirt looking higher then it did earlier. Austin being the guy he was immediately took notice of her bare stomach making me burn in envy. Why was he looking at her? Um better question Ally, why do you care?

"Austin! I was just looking for you!" He smiled before pointing to himself.

"We'll I'm right here! What did you have in mind?" She bit her lip before twirling her platinum blonde hair around her finger.

"Umm.. There's this new music shop on the corner.. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me..we could even go get some pancakes after, I mean you told me you loved them." No, no! Say no. Austin can't date her, he just can't. He grinned.

"Yea, I would love to. How about I meet you at the fountain in five. Sound like a plan?" She let out a small squeal before nodding.

"Okay. Can't wait!" Kendall took off for the fountain, her blonde hair trailing behind her. Austin turned to face me.

"Ally I'm sorry I just figured that since you were dating Elliot, that it was time for me to move on and-"

I pressed my fingers against his lips.

"Austin you don't owe me an apology or an explanation. You do need to meet other people. Kendall is a very nice girl. I'm sure you two will have lot of fun together." Tears burned in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I was jealous, I was burning with pure envy. I mean I wasn't sure if I wanted Austin, but I sure didn't want him to date anyone.

"Ally... Are you crying?" I shook my head quickly.

"Whhhaaatt? Don't be ridiculous! Me crying? Wow. Why would I cry? I am soo happy for you! Yeah. Go get 'em tiger!" My voice came out over exaggerated, but Austin seemed to fall for it. After giving me a quick hug, he ran off in search of his soon to be love. His future Juliet, his other half. A.K.A Kendall. I quickly shuffled inside before crashing onto my bed, and this time. I let the tears fall, and man did they come. I was completely devastated. Maybe I did have some feelings for Austin. I just didn't want to admit them.

So does ally have feelings for Austin now? And what do you guys think about Kendall and Austin dating? Review please! Thanks so much for reading! I love you all!❤


	8. Chapter 8

Okay. So I have a feeling that you guys are like going to hate me after this chapter... So I know that the Auslly hasn't really started yet, but I want to DEVELOP their relationship. Not just rush into it like most stories. Readers bear with me. You will be rewarded, remember that..

I also want to ask you guys if you even read these author notes.. Your supposed to read these so I hope you do.. Cuz they usually have helpful information in it. And a couple of mini spoilers so guys make sure to read these!

And my favorite review for this chapter will have to be: lizju999. You are very welcome, I always try to keep many emotions and twists throughout my story. Your so awesome for noticing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Just the plot.

Austin's POV

"Austin. I had an awesome tonight. Thanks so much for going with me, it wouldn't have been nearly as fun if you weren't there." I smiled before nodding. At least someone had enjoyed themselves. It's not that I had been miserable, I mean Kendall was a great girl. But once I saw the look in Ally's eyes earlier when I accepted Kens invite, I felt terrible. I knew that Ally had moved on, and I almost could accept that. But I was still in love with her and it didn't feel right to lead any girl on. Ken was pretty cool... But I just didn't feel the same way.

"Yea, we'll maybe we could do this again sometime." I was going to at least try to move on. I mean maybe this thing could actually work. Do I even know what this "thing" is? Kendall nodded giving me a hug. We were now at her room, I had been so in thought I hadn't even noticed.

"We'll this is it." She said biting her lip. Oh no, she wants me to kiss her. I can't kiss her. I love ally. But... Kendall does look amazing under the moonlight. Her crystal clear blue eyes seem to sparkle like a diamond. Ehh.. One kiss wouldn't do any harm. I slowly leaned in before our two lips softly united. I feel her hands graze through my hair, and soon enough her tongue is sliding against my lip begging for entrance. Taking this as my que to release before things get too heated for public view, I pulled back awarding me a pouty face from Ken.

"I know, i know. I don't wanna stop either, but I think we should take things slow... This is my first relationship in a very long time." She nodded in an understanding matter.

"Yea, I totally get it." We stood there in semi awkward silence before saying our goodbyes. I quickly walked off not wanting to be there any longer. For some reason I felt like I was betraying Ally. Something told me that although she told me she was okay with Kendall and I dating, that she wasn't. The look in her eyes always gave her away, and what I had saw was pure pain. But then again, I wasn't sure... I was never good at reading people. Yeah, right Austin.

Ally's POV

Oh my gosh. When are they getting back? It's been two whole hours. It doesn't take that long to scroll through some low key music store and cram pancakes down your throat! I suddenly heard voices outside my door. An idea slowly struck me. Why not a little look at what there doing through the peep hole? I crept over silently before taking a peek. What I saw caught me by complete surprise. They... They were kissing. I made my way back to my bed slowly still in complete shock. Why did this hurt so much? Why did I want to punch that girl in the face? I fought a tear that threatened to fall. No. I wasn't going to cry, Austin didnt deserve my tears anymore. He needed to move on, I had told him to...I had told him that there would NEVER be an "us" again. Austin was only doing what was best. For us... For him... For me... Right? My thoughts were soon interrupted by the door swinging open revealing a very dreamy eyed Ken. I bit my tongue as hard as I could. This was hard... So hard.

"Ho-how was the date?" I asked quietly. I hoped my hardest that she would go on and on about how terrible it was. Or even just one plain word: Bad.

But by the way she twirled her hair and spun on her heels, I knew that I wouldn't get any of that.

"Amazing! Just awesome..." And that's when it happened I broke down.

Tears were spilling down my cheeks, and my hands were shaking. She immediately ran over to me, her forehead creased with concern.

"Ally! What's wrong?" I shook my head. She couldn't know, no one could know. These feelings I had for the blonde were wrong, so terribly wrong. But they felt so... So right.

"Nothing. I'm fine. I started my period, so I'm so emotional right now. I'm just so happy about your date." Kendall gave me a disbelief expression before sighing softly.

"I was hoping to have more time.." I tiled my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Kendall ran her fingers through her hair.

"Before you realized that you did love Austin. I mean I knew it from the start but I figured that it would take a little longer." Hearing her words made me angry for some reason. I didn't love Austin, I may like him a little. But love him? Ha. I will never love him like i used to. I will never love him in that way. Ever.

"Ken. I don't love him. Go ahead date him. I could care less, my feelings are a little jacked up. Geez. You can't just throw that word like that." She laughed before standing up.

"Still in denial aye? Well since your so over him, you won't mind me going over to his room for a bit. He says he wants to do something. Hmm... I wonder what that could be..." I jumped up quickly.

"Wait! No! You can't go do that!"  
Kendall shrugged before flipping her hair.

"Oh. Why is that? Because your jealous? Sweetheart tell me something I don't know." I sighed before plopping back on the bed.

"Fine... I'm jealous. Okay? I guess I do like him. But I DONT love him. I love Elliot," She smiled before rolling her eyes. "Do you like Austin? I mean, even if I did love Austin which I don't... And we did get back together... Would u care? You seemed pretty lovestruck when u came in." Kendall's smile faded and I sighed. Of course she would.

"My happiness that your back with your soul mate would over power any emotion I had. When you two are together it's like fireworks. How can you not see that?"

"He's not my soulmate. Ken, can we please stop talking about Austin? His ego is big enough as it is." She nodded before laughing.

"Okay sure. What do you wanna do?" I shrugged before an idea sprung in my head.

"How about you give me a part two, to your makeover tomorrow? I want to see if Elliot still won't say anything." An evil grin spread across Ken's lips.

"Now were talking."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin's POV

Elliot's finally back from class. I've been waiting for this moment all day.

"So... Is Ally good? In bed I mean." I see his cheeks go red before he turns to face me.

"Our sex life doesn't concern you." I smirked before shrugging.

"Or lack of." He furrows his brow before taking a step towards me.

"What are you talking about?" I replicated his moves.

"I think you know Elliot." He rolled his eyes before walking towards the bathroom. But I wasn't finished yet. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder ever so gently.

"You haven't even slept with Ally. She told me." I felt his muscles tense before he pushed my hand off.

"Leave me alone Blondie. Not in the mood for your crap right now. Do me a favor, and screw off." I couldn't help but laugh. Elliot didnt intimidate me whatsoever, but it was oh so funny when he tried.

"Now why would I do a favor for someone who's dating the girl I love? We all know that I hate your guts. Lets not ignore the huge elephant in the room." Now it was time for Elliot to laugh.

"Lets not ignore the fact that I don't care. I don't care about you, or your feelings for Ally or anything. Now about us not having sex it's not even my fault." I saw his gaze fall, and I think I saw a tad of sorrow in his eyes.

"How? Ally loves u. Why wouldn't she sleep with you?" Elliot's harsh expression loosened before he took a seat on a stool.

"Because of you." I gave him a puzzled look. That didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean because of me?"

Elliot sighed before rolling his eyes.

"I don't you think you realize just how bad you hurt Ally when you left. It took her months just to smile again, but back to conclusion, after we had been dating for six months I had figured that it had been time for... You know what. But she couldn't, she never could. Right when we were about to she would just break down crying screaming your name. We tried a couple of times but it never worked, so I just gave up. Sex isn't why I'm with Ally, so it truly doesn't bother me that much." I let the words sink in for a while. Ally wouldn't sleep with him, because of me. Me! Maybe she did still love me. Maybe there was still a chance.

"I'm sorry man. I don't know what to say, I feel like I've ruined your relationship." Elliot gave me a look before shaking his head.

"It's fine. You didn't ruin our relationship, I mean if you hadn't left I would have never met such a wonderful girl. I wouldn't have helped her conquer her fears. I wouldn't have been there to wipe all of her tears. I know i sound like a jerk right now, but I'm not trying to rub it in." I didn't know why my hatred for Elliot seemed to slip away. But after he told me that Ally wouldn't engage in making love with him because of me... I don't know, it gave me hope. It gave me a small dash of reassurance. That maybe just maybe all things with Ally weren't lost.

XXXXXXXXXXxXxXXxXxxxxxxxxxx

(THE NEXT DAY)

Ally's POV

"Ally, your ready señorita. Geez I am so jealous! You look amazing!" I couldn't help but blush as I gazed at myself in the mirror. Kendall was right. I did look amazing. She had cut my bangs to wear they hung across my forehead, my ombré had been revamped completely, and she had given me a smoking smokey eye that I was in love in.

For my outfit, Kendall had put me in a tight fitting black dress, that showed off my curves greatly, with red pumps and my curled hair flowed down my shoulders. I felt completely out of my element. I was used to dressing so girly and covered in floral was sexy, hot, and totally not me.  
But I think for the way it made me look... I could make an exception for today.

"You've done it again! I'm utterly speechless... But is this even allowed? I'm sure I'm totally out of dress code." Ken just smiled before shaking her head.

"Yes darling, it's in dress code. That's the best part about college, there is no dress code. You could probably show up naked and they couldn't say anything. I mean with all those discrimination rules out, they'd be too scared to get a lawsuit." I nodded before switching my things over to my moms Coach bag she had gaven me. Ken told me that my old knapsack was totally not appropiate for my new look. Which by the aching in my feet from these shoes, I hoped wasn't permanent. After fawning over how I looked for about ten more minutes, we realized we would be late for class if our departure didnt start now. So we grabbed our things and zoomed out the door. Or in my case tried my hardest not to fall in these heels that should be called skyscrapers!

Once we arrived to class I felt everyone's gaze on me. I immediately began to feel self conscious. Being the center of attention was not my thing at all. I quickly took my seat in the front which was right next to Austin's. Oh joy.

The teacher (whose name still hasn't came up for some reason..) began his music lecture on musical theory. I began to type away notes on my Mac, so I could be occupied. I knew Austin was staring at me, and if I wasn't doing something I would surely accidentally meet his gaze, and that would be awkward for the both of us.

Okay so maybe not as much as me for him... But still awkward.

After about half an hour, I found myself actually interested in what Mr. Teacher was saying, and I had been sure that Austin had stopped looking at me. Just to make sure, I quickly darted my eyes at him.,. But I guess I wasn't that quick. Sure enough Austin was still staring at me.

My cheeks blushed perfectly on que, causing Austin to smile. He was definitely enjoying this.

"Ally. You are so..Beautiful and sexy. I just wanna kiss you. So bad." His words made me blush even more. I mean Austin has always been confident, but for some reason his boldness shocked me. I didn't know what caused him to be so straight forward but for some reason I liked it.

"Austin. Stop, I have a boyfriend." I snapped against my will. If that had been any other lad, I might have said "thank you". But Austin wasn't any other boy, he would have taken that as a sign to continue. And lets just say, my cheeks would probably be red for the rest of my life. He chuckled before placing his hand on my bare thigh, causing me to freeze. What was he doing?

"Austin. What are you doing?" I whispered. My voice sounding breathless. He shrugged before putting his finger over his lips indicating me to be quiet. I rolled my eyes before going back to my notes. His hand laid there for about five minutes before I felt it began to rub back and forth. I darted my eyes back at him only to see his closed. He was biting his lip, and damn did he look so sexy doing that.

Austin began to rub even faster, and even though it was just my thigh it felt amazing. A moan escaped my lips, causing Austin's hand to freeze. I turned to see him smiling at me.

"Someone enjoyed that." He whispered before pulling back. For some reason I felt a little ping of disappointment. His touch felt so amazing, it intrigued me so much.

"Shut up. Why won't you just leave me alone?" Austin shrugged.

"I'm having way too much fun. Ally you may not know what you do to me, but I definitely know what I do to you." I rolled my eyes slightly. Oh he had no idea.

This chapter took me a long time to write. I have no idea why.../: The question for today is... What do you guys think would be a good date for Austin an Ally? I might be using your ideas for this story. So make them detailed! Okay, that's it. I love you all. BYE(:❤


	9. Chapter 9

Hey readers, I am so happy about all your awesome reviews. Lets try to reach 65! It sounds like a challenge, but I know with your awesomeness we can spread the word about this story and get it out.

My favorite review for today is by: SmartyChocolate. That was soo sweet girl (or boy...) thank you, that honestly made my day❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot.

Ally's POV

"I just don't understand why you won't have sex with me Ally! We've been together for a year and six months! Austin and you are friends now so you have closure. What is it?"

So my little makeover had done better than planned. Elliot hadnt been able to keep his eyes or hands off me, pretty much the whole day. After my last class I had went over to his room, and like always things got really heated. I mean more heated then usual, so we had "tried" again hoping that maybe it would work.

But it didn't... I just couldn't. Maybe it was because of Austin... Maybe it was because of me. At this point I didn't know, I was confused.

"Elliot, I don't know why. I just have this strange feeling in my gut not to. I can't explain it. Please don't make me do something I don't want to." I heard him sigh before he took a seat next to me on the floor. I was so dissappointed in myself, I couldn't even sexually please my boyfriend.

I was probably the sorriest excuse for a girlfriend in the world.

"Babe, I would never force you to have sex with me... It's just that I didn't think that I would ever have to. I mean babe... I may not be experienced in this whatsoever, but I swear. I can make you feel amazing." I turned to see him with pleading eyes, I could tell that he really wanted this. And it wasn't that I didn't want to give up my virginity to him... Oh who are you kidding? Of course it was.

"I do want to have sex with you. But I think our first time should be special. Not just some between class fling. You have Art theory in fifteen minutes, what is this? Some sort of quickie?" He chuckled before nodding in agreement. Score. This should buy me another two weeks. Hopefully.

"Yeah babe. I see what you mean, I promise you the first weekend that I am not bombarded with homework we will have our 'special night' How does that sound?" I smiled before kissing his lips softly.

"Perfect." We cuddled romantically on the floor for another ten minutes, before I convinced Elliot to go to class so he wouldn't be late.

Poor guy would freak if he didn't have perfect attendance.

Once he left I sat there awkwardly on his carpet. My black dress laid on the floor along with my high heels. If anyone had walked in right now, they would have instantly thought that we had sex.

I decided that lounging around in a bra and underwear wasn't that fun, so I slipped on one of the fallen tshirts on the floor. Elliot was always a messy one, he never picked up after himself. The shirt slung off my shoulder and stopped on the high parts of my thighs. I posed in front of the mirror, I was totally keeping this. I looked hot. My mini self admiring session was interrupted by the door swinging open. In walked Austin moon, shirtless with his workout shorts on, revealing his perfect washboard abs. Oh God help me now.

Once he saw me, I saw his eyes trail my body and a small smirk appeared on his lips. I stuck my tongue out at him before rolling my eyes. He was so immature at times.

"Well Ally, I gotta admit. I never would of thought that I would have you out of your clothes and in my tshirt already. Although it does look sexy on you, I'm going to need it back." My cheeks flushed and butterflies aroused in my stomach. Nice going Ally. Putting on your ex boyfriends tshirt over your mere naked body. Elliot will be thrilled to hear this.

"I-I-I thought this wa-was Elliot's. I'm sorry. I am so embarrassed." Austin laughed before shaking his head.

"Als I was playing, keep it on. You wear it better than I can." I gave him a subtle nod before my gaze shifted back to his body. Oh gosh, what did I do to deserve this torture? I was a good girl. But man... This boy made me want to be bad.

"My eyes are up here darling." He joked walking over to his dresser and slipping a wife beater on. I sighed in relief. Thank you God, I was starting to think I would never fall out of that trance.

"Oh shut up, stop flattering yourself. I just saw a spider." I gave him my most convincing smile that wasn't so... Convincing.

"A spider huh? Why don't you come knock it off then. I know you want to touch me Ally. Just give in the urge, I did earlier in class and you were already moaning my name." I scoffed before letting out a dry laugh.

"I was not moaning your name! I moaned once! And that was because you hit a sensitive spot. And it was out of pain, not pleasure." I saw him shrug before falling into his bed.

"Pain is a form of pleasure you know." I blushed again. Geez, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

I suddenly saw his face expression get serious as he noticed my clothes on the floor next to Elliot's old ones. He turned to face me, and I already knew what he was going to ask.

"No, Austin. We did not sleep together." I snapped. His face turned back to it's goofy self causing me to shake my head. What kind of things were going through his mind? Then again, I probably didn't want to know.

"Ally... I know why you won't sleep with Elliot." His words startled me, and my heart began to accelerate.

"What... What do you mean?"

"Elliot told me. He said the reason y'all don't have sex is because of me... That every time y'all try you break out in tears screaming my name. I messed everything up for you." I saw pain in his eyes which made me feel for him. How could he possibly think something so stupid? Austin was such a... Miracle to me. Without him, I don't even know where I would be right now. But I couldn't tell him that... I don't know why but I just couldnt.

"That was the case at first... But now things are different. Elliot and I already talked about things earlier and we have a date planned out when it's going to take place. It's going to be organized and complex. Don't worry you haven't messed up anything." I saw him chuckle, which confused me a bit. What was there to laugh about?

"Sorry, was there some sort of hidden joke that I missed? I'm pretty sure that everything that I just said lacked any sort of humor."

"No. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but i don't know. Maybe this is just me but I feel that your first time shouldn't be planned. I mean sex in general should be whenever. I mean can you really put a date and time on the moment when your really and truly in love with someone? Is there really a time zone on when it's taking everything in you not to rip the girl that you love's clothes off? I'm sorry but I just think that trying to be organized is a complete joke. This isn't some project for school Ally, this is making love for crying out loud."  
His words were so powerful, so meaningful, so... Beautiful. I found myself being lost in them, I wanted him to continue on forever. But he didn't.

And when he stopped I wasn't ready. It was like a fire explosion had just erupted and I was standing there in comparison holding a freaking candle stick. There was no argument that could dominate over his. So for the first time in forever, Austin Moon had made me speechless. The only thing that I miraculously managed to mumble was a mere "I should go."  
I saw his gaze drop and sorrow slowly danced in his eyes. He didn't want me to leave, heck! I didn't want to leave. But there was too much for me here, if I stayed the only thing that would be done was infidelity. And the worst part was that I didn't care. I didn't care about the consequences or what would happen later. Screw later, screw tomorrow. I wanted to focus on now, and frankly I wanted to kiss Austin. Offer him my purity, or better yet fling it at him. But of course being the type of girl I was the only thing that I could do was make my way out of the room. Tears sliding down my cheeks, something suddenly hitting me hard in the gut. I wanted Austin Monica Moon. I wanted him more than anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Ally.. You've been staring at the wall for the past hour! What's going on?" Kendall asked patting my back softly. I shrugged my shoulders. Because I honestly didn't know why I was feeling this way. I was so confused and overwhelmed by what I was feeling. Better yet, I didn't even know WHAT I was feeling. I was sure that I had been over Austin. But now...

"Nothing, I just wanna be alone right now. Thanks for asking though." She started to stand up, but then abruptly sat down.

"I know that you 'want' to be alone, but right now sweetie. You need a friend." For some reason I began to feel angry, I mean c'mon now Kendall went on a date with Austin. She wasn't exactly the poster child for a "friend"

"You call yourself a friend? It's funny how your always talking this mumbo jumbo, cheesy and cliche love crap about how Austin and I a re 'destined' for each other... But you go on a date and make out with him on our front porch, you throw yourself at him like a softball everyday for crying out loud. If you were truly a friend you wouldn't have even been able to consider such a thing!" I saw tears swell in her eyes.

"Ally... I am so sorry I-" I put my hand up in front of her face.

"You know what? Save it Ken. We're roommates. That's all, we don't need to be friends. You've had your fun with me. I'm done now. I think you should leave." Kendall slowly stood up before dashing out of the door.

My mascara rolled down my cheeks and a familiar scent danced on my nostrils. I glanced down at Austin's shirt before snuggling it tightly. I had never felt so alone.

XXXXXXXXXxXXxXXXxXxXxXxXx

Austin's POV

After my little encounter with Ally earlier, I decided to go on a jog. I really needed to clear my head and the possibility of running into Ally again kept me desperate. We needed to talk, I knew she felt something earlier. I saw it in her eyes. (Dear Readers, this is a hint to what the "her is" meant...)

As I was jogging my second lap around the freshman lodge center, I heard whimpering. I quickly spun around to see... Kendall crying...? Why would she be outside at this time of night?

As I made my way towards her, i saw her head flip up. A dirty look played on her face before she struggled to get up, which resulted in her falling smack dab on her wrist. A swift crunching sound filled the atmosphere followed by her screaming in pain.  
Once I reached Ken, i gently grabbed her wrist causing her to wince.

"Oh my lord. I'm so sorry, Kendall. Are you okay? Let me help."  
I guess something snapped in her mind after I said those words because she immediately pulled back, fire raging in her eyes.

"Austin, I think you've helped enough. Leave me alone!" I literally had to do a double take. Me? Leave HER alone? If anything she should leave me alone. I wasn't even interested in her in that way. Sorry for being a Good Samaritan.

"Kendall what the heck are you talking about?" More tears slid down her cheeks.

"She hates me now Austin. Ally hates me because I went on a date with you, and because we kissed. I lost a wonderful friend today, just because of my stupid lustful heart." My hand slowly released hers before that familiar thought breezed in my mind. Maybe Ally does still love me... Maybe she does want to come back to me.

"So she was that jealous huh?" Ken rolled her eyes in annoyance, but hey I wanted to know the details.

"I'm sitting here with a probably broken wrist and I just lost my pretty much best friend, and your worried about her being jealous? Sorry Mr. Moon but I'm starting to forget what I ever saw in you." I chuckled before getting serious.

"Kendall, your an awesome girl... But I just don't feel the same way. I love Ally, I'm in love with her in every way possible. I could never even romantically think about another girl. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you or led you on. I just wanted to try to stop being a love sick puppy. But I can't. I have it bad." Tears began to flow endlessly from her pupils and I felt so terrible. Making a girl cry never sat well with me. I was raised in the south, girls were like treasure. You were supposed to treat them with the most highest respect. If my momma saw me now she would be ashamed.

"Kendall... I-I-" she held up one finger before shaking her head.

"I'm not crying because I'm hurt. I'm crying because that's so sweet. I remember exactly why I liked you..." Kendall gave me a watery smile. I pulled her in a friendly hug before pointing to her wrist.

"Now this my friend, we need to get you to the campus doctor." Kendall quickly shook her head before successfully standing up like a pro.

"No. Please no. I have a phobia of medical workers. I hate the whole hospital vibe. I'd rather cringe in pain all day than sit on a operating bed,telling some stupid nurse how bad my wrist hurts on a scale of one to ten." I sighed before an idea popped in my head.

"Ally is such a hypochondriac, that she took a self aiding class at the Y a couple of years ago. I'm pretty sure she brought some sort of pimped out first aid kit. Maybe Ally could do it for you." Her eyes widened excitement before fading out in sorrow.

"Ally hates me. She's not going to do something like that." I winked before wiggling my fingers.

"See these hands Ken? These hands can make Mrs. Dawson do lotssssss of things." Kendall burst into laughter.

"Oh your going to enjoy this a lot Mr. Moon." Yes, I was.

So this chapter is very long (well to me...) I hope you decide to review, follow and favorite! That would be awesome. Love u all! Kisses(: until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

Wow. Your reviews were awesome. Like I literally wanted to cry (tears of joy) thank you all for all the support and encouragement. You don't even know how awesome that makes me feel.

Just a question, which couple do you ship more? Auslly or Raura?  
I'm going to have to admit... But I'm a a die hard Raura shipper so I would pick Raura. What about you? Answer in your reviews

Speaking of reviews my favorite review of the day goes to... (Drum rollllllll)  
RomanceAnd2ndChancesLover. You are so awesome girl, I LOVE our little chats. ❤❤❤❤

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally just the plot...(:

Ally's POV

"Austin... What are you doing here?" I asked curiously, as I glanced at Ken who had just walked through my door as well. She was cradling her wrist and tears stained her cheeks. Guilt pierced my conscience. If only I wouldn't have kicked her out...

The blonde boy gave me a serious expression before pointing to Kendall.

"I think she spranged her wrist, and you Ally cat are going to give her a little fix-a-roo." I shook my head stubbornly.

"I'm fine. I'll pass."

Ken sighed softly as she walked slowly to the door, but was stopped by Austin's fierce grasp to her shoulder.

"Oh Ally, it wasn't a question. It was a command. Do it unless you want things to get physical." His swift wink caused me to blush instantly but I didn't budge.

"Austin, you can try your hardest but I'm not performing any medical action on Ken. I'm not a doctor, I took some basic class. I could hurt her or something, besides we have a Campus Clinic. Just go there." His eyes darted back to Kendall.

"Ken, sweetheart. Why don't you go wait in the bathroom? Ally's probably on her period and she's all confident. It's going to take me twice as long to break her." Ken smiled a little before quickly making her way to the restroom. My heart pounded against my chest. What was he going to do? I was probably over reacting... But this was Austin Moon. At this point I was probably UNDER reacting.

I saw him inch his way toward me, his mouth curving into a mishchevious grin. My palms were sweating and I felt my breathing speed up. But I wasn't too freaked out, that's what always happened when I was in his presence.

Before I even realized it, I was now backed against the wall,his hands on both sides of my head. I could smell his minty breath as it blew towards my nostrils, immediately causing me to practically hyperventilate.

"Als why don't we play the good old fashioned nervous game? If you win, I'll just take Ken to the clinic, and if I win," He paused before giving me a cocky grin.  
"You have to fix Ken's wrist alright?" I had to take a second and gain some composure. Our proximity was so close, I was pretty sure he could feel the swift vibrations of my heart beat.

"Ye-yeah okay." I managed to mumble out in between breaths. He gave me a subtle nod before placing a trembling hand on my thigh. Trembling..? Why would he be trembling?! If anyone deserved the right to be trembling it should be me.

His eyes locked with mine before he started the very first question that would be repeated multiple times tonight.

"Are you nervous?" I tried my hardest not to faint, because I was indeed nervous. I was nervous because I had been wanting this so long, I was nervous because I was liking this too much.

"No." I firmly stated giving him a sly smile, that probably came out looking really awkward but hey. I'm Ally Dawson, I pretty much have a patent on awkwardness.

I saw him give me a slight nod, which indicated it was my turn. I gulped before giving myself a mini pep talk. Ally you can do this. You got this. I returned the same move, awarding me a slight jerk from Austin. I raised my eyebrow up at him.

"Sorry.. I just really missed your touch that's all." And of course I blushed before staring at the ground.  
Because the bushy carpets were definitely more interesting then Mr. Gorgeous here. As if.

The next thing that happened caught me off guard completely, Austin's hand was inches away from my womanhood. As if he could read my mind, cautious eyes scanned my pupils.

"We can stop... If your nervous. Are you?" I shook my head frantically before practically slamming my hand on the same area.

"Is Austin Monica Moon nervous?" I asked mimicking a voice that a mother might use for a baby. He chuckled slightly.

"Nope. I am loving this Ally." I rolled my eyes not so discretely.

"A simple no would have been fine."

"But I wouldn't have been able to see your cute little cheeks blush." Like on queue I feel my face turn a familiar color. I hate how much control he has over my emotions. But I love it at the same time. Does that make sense?

It's his turn and I feel the tension rise in the air. My private area was the next destination on this Nervous Game train. I began to slowly shake, and I felt tears burn in my eyes. I wanted this so badly, and I didn't want this at the same time. What the heck was wrong with me?

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for his bittersweet touch. After about a minute passed by I slowly fluttered my eyelids open to see what was the holdup.

And you can imagine what was running through my head when I see him sitting on my bed, with his head in his hands. Either this guy was a ninja or my senses were totally of their game.

"Should I ask why your not over here finishing the game?" The words left my mouth a little more snappy then I preferred, but I didn't regret them. If anyone was backing off this game it shouldn't be Austin! He's the king of perversion.

Austin shrugged before letting out a muffled sigh.

"I-I-I am nervous Ally. I mean I've had plenty and plenty of fantasies about you, and us doing... Er, things. But doing it right now while your in a relationship doesn't feel right. I can tell by the way our squirming you don't want me to touch you there anyway. It was a sick game, I feel disgusted with myself for even suggesting it." I sat besides him and gave his back a nice pat. It was weird how Austin and I were so similar but so diverse at the same time. His conviction for some reason reassured me. That he wasn't always the "I get what I want" type of boy everyone thought he was. Austin knew his limits, he knew when things couldn't go farther. I sighed softly. I had known this all along.

"Don't wasnt your fault, I agreed to it. I could have said no... Bu-but I didn't. Part of me actually-" The sound of the bathroom door swinging open interrupted my confession, causing me to slightly roll my eyes. Kendall had perfect timing.

"I'm sorry for ruining this hallmark moment, but I used Nair earlier and the smell is still there. The odor is unbearable." I could see her eyes filled with apologies. A small giggle filled my mouth. Kendall was one crazy girl, she had horrible timing and amazing fashion advice. Her decisions weren't always the best, but making people laugh was her specialty. Despite her bombshell looks, she was more insecure than a high school girl. All of those things made her the awesome girl she was, and there was no way I could hold in anger over this amazing young lady.

"Just come here." I said opening my arms for a hug. Seconds later I feel her warm embrace as well. Yes, I barely knew the girl. But she had already done so much for me, I trusted her. And i didn't trust a lot of people. That was something in my book. Once we finished our making up, I grabbed her wrist a little harder then I should on accident. I was scared to look at her, I knew she would be probably cringing in pain. But to my surprise, her playful smile stayed on her glossy lips.

"Umm... I just squeezed your wrist... Shouldn't you be in like excruciating pain or something?" Kendall's eyes widened for a bit, like something had just popped in her mind.

"Oh yeahhh! Owwwwiee...owwww. This is sooo much pain. Someone call the doctor! I think I'm going to die!" I shook my head before putting my hands on my hips and turning to face Austin.

"Wow. Austin I think Kendall just played us like a guitar." He jumped off my bed before joining my head shaking in unison.

"But how?! I heard a cracking and popping noise!" Kendall sighed a little.

"It was my knuckles genius. I kind of set the whole thing up... I mean I really wanted my best friend back... And I totally wanted you two, to release the sexual tension that practically stalks you both! I'm so sorry Austin and Ally. I shouldn't have done that." She looked genuinely sorry, and I was honestly tired of all the drama for the night. This was too much drama for Ms. Dawson.

"Okay I forgive you Kendall. But don't ever do that again. Faking an injury isn't cool." Austin nodded in agreement.

"Besides, you did it all wrong! Your not supposed to reveal that it was fake! Have I taught you nothing?" We all exploded in laughter. Today turned out to be the worst and most awesome day ever. My life was totally bi-polar. I glanced at the clock to see it was 2:34 in the morning. Whoa, where did our night go? Oh yes. To Austin and Kendall.

"Well it's getting kind of late... I should go guys." Austin said practically reading my mind. No, don't go. Please don't leave. A excuse quickly fumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"You could stay the night! I mean... Elliot hates being woken up in the middle of the night. It's his biggest pet peeves. We can all just make a fort on the floor. Like a sleepover." I saw Ken's eyes lighten up, and Austin looked just as excited.

"A sleepover? With the lovely Ms. Dawson? I would be a fool to refuse." Oh boy.

That's all. I hope you enjoyed it, it took me a good two hours to write. (: love you all read and review.

Oh and I any if y'all are still stuck on the "her is" thing. PM me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry for the long wait. I meant to update yesterday, because I even had the chapter all typed and everything… But somehow I accidentally deleted it from my IPod. So… Yeah. I was super angry, and didn't feel like doing it again. **

**Now I'm okay, and probably won't be using a touch screen to type a chapter again. (:**

**To make up for the very long wait, I am going to respond to ALL of your reviews for chapter ten! They made me so happy**

**RomanceAndSecondChancesLover: I'm glad that you started a new story! Guys make sure to check out "Closer" by her. It is amazing!**

**Auslly2getha4eva: Thank you so much! You're so nice! And it's okay, you can choose to be and Auslly and Raura shipper. I am!(:**

**Yaiii: Yes. Austin is very cute(:**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Yes, Ally and Kendall are cool. I couldn't keep them angry at each other…**

**Guest: Yes. There is Auslly!**

**Guest: Of course I will write more! And thanks, that means a lot.**

**Chippy: Whaaatttt? You don't know? (;**

**Guest: Thank you, and the tumblr officials decided to terminate my account, because I was spamming or something. I am working on getting it back though. Thanks for asking(: I will probably have to put up another one or something. (Sigh) I worked so hard!**

**FrenchGeekyRebel: Yes. You guys will never know what happened at the sleepover, sorry that I swept passed it. I just wasn't really feeling a sleepover chapter.**

**Shorses: THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**Guys, thank you all for your reviews. You just don't know how much I appreciate them. They are each awesome in their own unique way. 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot.**

**Ally's POV**

One Month Later

**(Sorry for the time lapse guys… the other chapter had something different going on. But I honestly didn't feel like retyping it the same way. So I have a new idea.)**

"Today class you will be assigned a partner, you and your partner will perform a duet for the whole school. It is fifty percent of your grade, so don't mess up. This performance means everything, if you bomb it, than you bomb my perception of you." Mr. Clayton (Yes, he finally told us his name) announced very sternly. I could feel excitement perch in my veins; I hadn't really performed anything in a while. This was going to be such an awesome opportunity.

"Peter and Dixie."

"Leila and Tanner." **(Hehe. Sound familiar?)**

"Rebecca and Cindy."

"Josh and Drake."

"Sierra and Timothy."

"Kendall and Pat."

"Austin and Ally." Something immediately sparked inside my brain as he said our names last. I hadn't sung with Austin in years. What if our voices didn't harmonize together like they used to? What if I'm not as good as him? A familiar feeling tingled inside of me. Shyness. Oh no… I hadn't felt this nervous since I had completely ruined the Helen Show TV set. It is still the most watched viral video in America!

"So Ally, were partners. Won't this be fun?" I turned to see his beautiful smile that seemed to light up this room like fireworks. I couldn't help but grin in return.

"Of course, I think we can prepare a really good show for the audience." He nodded in agreement.

"How about you meet me in the Harmony Theater later? The new practice room just officially got built, and I can make a reservation for it in a sec." Meeting Austin in the practice room? Did someone just press rewind on my life?

"Austin is it just me, or does this sound way too familiar?" He broke out in laughter while nodding his head.

"Yeah… Except… you're not my girl." His words stung, and I felt tears prick at my eyes. Why did he have to do this to me? Why did he have to always portray me as the bad guy?

The bell rang, and I quickly grabbed my things without missing a beat. I needed some air; I needed to get away from this. After making my way through the fussy crowds, I found refuge at an abandoned picnic table. I don't think I had ever been so excited to sit on some vandalized piece of wood in my life.

"When someone usually tells someone they are going to wait for them after class, that someone should actually do it. You know, instead of running out like a mad woman!" I spin around to see none other than Kendall. Both hands on her hips, a sassy smile molded on her lips, I couldn't help but smile. This girl acted like she was on her period, twenty four seven.

"I'm sorry Ken; I just couldn't be there any longer with Austin. It's like he's tossing buckets of guilt at me. Even though he was the one to leave me! It was not the other way around." She sat next to me and began patting my bag comfortingly. I was really thankful to have her, Kendall was always there for me.

"The boy is in love with you! Just think if it's hard on you, that it must be a million times harder for him! Austin has to sit there like a good boy, while Elliot practically devours you whole!" I sighed. This was so stressful. All the feelings, all the emotions, all the drama! Why couldn't I just date Elliot? Without all the complications, all the mixed feelings, all the desires for Austin! Had I already forgot about him breaking my heart? Leaving me, when it seemed like I needed him the most!

Yeah, it's been years since it happened, but I only got closure a month ago. One freaking month! A mere 30 days. How could I possibly be so willing to fling into Austin's arms? I was sure it would take much longer.

"Kendall… I just don't know what to do. What about Elliot? I still love him. He means so much to me; I'm not ready to throw that away. He was supposed to be the one!" She pushed a strayed hair behind my ear, before giving me a small smile.

"Stay with Elliot then. If you love him, and he loves you then everything should fall into place." What? Was she really telling me to stay with Elliot? This is so not Kendall talking.

"But I love Austin!" I quickly yelled out, realization not hitting me about what I had just said until seconds later. Kendall knew what she was doing. What a snake.

"I-I-I am-"I stammered out, thinking of an excuse to cover up my confession.

"In love with Austin!" Kendall squealed. I stood up and shook my head firmly.

"No I'm not. If you say that one more time, I won't ever talk to you again." My departure was swift and I felt mad at myself. Mad for the way that I felt, mad that I didn't know how I felt, but mostly mad at the person I felt these feelings for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Austin's POV

I didn't think Ally would show up to the practice room today. I mean after she had stormed out of class today, it seemed like she was angry. _Angry at me. _What I had said earlier was a little low. But it was true, it was how I felt. I wanted her to be mine more than anything.

At least I could face the fact the she wasn't. Oh who was I kidding, I still can't.

But as she walks through the glass doors, of the Harmony Theater I can't help but get excited. This was my chance to win her back. Music was her everything, as well as mine. There was no way she was going to walk out here disappointed.

"Hey Ally! Are you ready to get started?" She flashes me a smile before nodding.

"Yes I am. Do you have any songs in particular? Mr. Clayton doesn't want us to write one, that's for next lesson I suppose." I feel myself get uneasy suddenly. I had the perfect song, I had written it for Ally and I while I was on tour. This was the song I knew we had to sing; it would fit our voices perfectly. She just had to be willing to bend the rules a bit. Something I knew would be a lot of trouble for her.

"Well there is one… But it was written by me. And technically were not bending the rules, because it was published by Starr Records. Therefore it is an actual song." I could tell she was thinking of reasons to go against this. She had every right to be, Ally knew the song would be about her. I hated her intelligence sometimes.

"B-but he clearly stated that the song couldn't be written by any of us. And even though it is published, you still wrote it. Sorry, but I'm not getting in trouble." I sighed. I knew she would find a way to get around it. If only she just heard it… she wouldn't care. Not about the rules, not about what stupid Mr. Clayton said. This song was meant so much to me, it was my first song I had ever written… without her.

"Well can I at least sing it to you? It w-w-was my first, my fi-first song without you I mean." I looked in her eyes to see pain and hurt. This must be hard for her too.

"S-sure." I nodded before grabbing my guitar. This was it; I was going to sing it to her.

"Before I start, this song was a duet. So it might not just sound good." I pulled the crumbled lyric sheet out of my pocket, and smoothed it out on a stand. After taking a deep breath I began.

_Austin_= _slanted writing. _ **Ally= Bold**

_Right from the start, you were a thief, _

_You stole my heart and_

_I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty._

_And with every touch_

_You fixed them._

_Now, you've been talking in your sleep_

_Oh oh, things you never say to me_

_Oh oh, tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love._

_Just give me a reason, _

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second, we're not broken_

_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

_it's in the stars, _

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're NOT broken_

_Just bent and we can learn to love again. _I pause and look up to see a tear sliding down her cheek. I wanted to stop, since she was obviously in distress but I couldn't. I pushed the thought away before continuing.

_I'm sorry I don't understand where_

_All of this is coming from._

_I thought that we were fine, _

_(Oh, we had everything)_

_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear, WE still have everything_

_And it's all in your MIND._

_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_You've been having real bad dreams_

_Oh oh, you use to lie so close to me_

_Oh oh, there's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Ooooh, our love, our love._

_Just give me a reason, _

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second, we're not broken_

_Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again._

_I never stopped_

_It's still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're NOT broken_

_Just bent and we can learn to love again._

I sneak a look at her and see more tears. I bite down on my lip, my fingers still strumming the guitar. I need to stop. This is too much for her. Right as I prepare to put the music to a cease, I hear her angelic voice singing… She's singing the lyrics to my song!

**Oh, tear ducts and rust**

**I'll fix it for us**

**We're collecting dust, **

**But our love's enough.**

**You're holding it in, **

**You're pouring a drink**

She stops, and nudges my shoulder giving me an indication that it's my turn to sing.

_No, nothing is as bad as it seems._

**We'll come clean! **She holds the note so beautifully; I find tears stinging in my eyes.

_**Just give me a reason, **_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second, we're not broken**_

_**Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's still written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That We're NOT broken**_

_**Just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

_**Just give me a reason, **_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second, we're not broken**_

_**Just bent and we can learn to LOVE again.**_

_**Oh, it's in the stars**_

_**It's still written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That We're NOT broken**_

_**Just bent and we can learn to love again.**_

_**Ooh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Ooh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, that we're not broken**_

_**Just bent and we can learn to love again**_

We both finish our harmony with our gazes completely locked. That was amazing…

Ally clears her throat before breaking our gaze. I sighed softly. It didn't seem to last long enough.

"Th-That was amazing. Ally you were great, no you were awesome! I had forgotten how amazing we sounded together." I could see the excitement in her eyes, making me even happier.

"Your right, Austin we have to sing this song! I mean it's perfect. I'm sorry for just joining in though… I just saw the lyrics and… I felt the song…and-"

"Als… you don't have to explain yourself. I'm glad that you decided to join in. It was indeed perfect." I pulled her into my embrace. My want for her had increased since I had seen her earlier. Was that even possible?

The song "Call Me Maybe" buzzed out from Ally's pocket, interrupting our moment. She quickly broke off our hug and pulled out her phone. After a few seconds of scrolling she sighed.

"It's Elliot. We have dinner plans. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded as I watched her gather her things and leave.

_Austin she has a boyfriend, what were you thinking? That she'd blow him off for a stupid, cliché singing session?_ I chuckled to myself. That had been exactly what I had been thinking. But my hope wasn't down yet. She had sighed, when Elliot had texted. She clearly didn't want to go. I had felt the sparks fly when we had sang. I just knew that she had felt them to.

I was going to get Ally back, even if the odds weren't in my favor. Even if she was still dating Elliot! We were meant to be together. I loved her… and she would soon see that she still loved me…

**Guys thank you so much for reading this! It means a lot! (:**

**Make sure to read and review!**

**Chapter Playlist: Just Give Me A Reason- Pink ft Nate Ruess**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey Readers! Well since school will be starting soon, I decided just to do another update. I will have one more after this, because once classes resume for me... Lets just say updates will start getting less frequent. I decided to set an official update day: Sunday.

That will be the day this story gets update (Most times) I can't promise that EVERY Sunday it will be. Just most.

Well that's enough ranting. (: Make sure to READ and REVIEW "Closer" by RomanceAndSecondChancesLover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

Ally's POV

"Elliot, this is really sweet. Thanks for taking me out. It means a lot." I tried my hardest to be polite. But honestly I didn't want to be here. My heart wasn't here...

I wanted to be with Austin, I wanted to be drunk off of song lyrics and mesmerized by each others voices. Not sipping apple cider and having small chat, while picking at chicken Alfredo.

"So...My art work got chosen for our school website. Isn't that great?" I nodded and smiled. Even though I didn't truly want to be here, I was still happy for Elliot. Art was his life, an I was going to support him no matter what.

"In my performance arts class, we have to perform a duet for the whole school. Austin and I are partners, were doing this awesome song. Your going to love it babe." Boredom lingered over Elliot's face as I told him about more. It was funny how he didn't even try to hide his uninterest. It was as if he didn't even care.

Well of course he didn't.

After about another hour of worthless conversation about whatever, we finally left the resturaunt and made our way to his room. Hm... Maybe that's what I needed, a nice good walk.

"Ally... I think tonight's the night babe." It took me a second to realize what he meant. He meant sex, as in tonight's the night for me to willingly give him my virginity. Um... What?

I swallowed before shrugging.

"U-u-uh why tonight? There's always next week.. And besides, I'm super stressed out because of the performance with Austin. I just need more time." His cheeks burned crimson and I could tell he was angry now.

"How does Austin always find a way to ruin us?! How come every time we try he's always involved somehow?!" We were now inside his room and Elliot was pacing the floor. I sighed in defeat as I took a seat on his bed. He was right, Austin did always seemed to be involved with things like this. When in reality, it wasn't him. It was me.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, because in fact I was. I wanted Elliot to be happy with me. I wanted US to be happy.

"I'm sorry too." He dead panned, all emotion drained from his face. I gave him a puzzled expression.

"Elliot, for what?"

"This." Next thing I knew he was on top of me, kissing me harshly. Grabbing me in places I would have actually liked in a different situation.

"Elliot! What are you doing?" I muffled out as he pinned my hands down and practically made out with my neck causing me to moan. This felt so good, but so wrong at the same time.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," He said huskily grabbing at my skirt and sliding it down. "If you want me to stop, tell me now. Because I won't be able to after this." Say no, Ally you don't want this...

Our relationship is depending on this. I have too.

"Please don't stop. I'm begging you." I squeaked out, awarding me a smile from Elliot.

"Your going to enjoy this, trust me babe." Those were his last words before he thrust inside of me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, on Elliot's bare chest his snoring hummed inside my ears. What I had thought would be a terrible experience wasn't terrible. It had been awful.

His thrusts were too hard, too fast. It was almost as if he didn't care about my feelings. He didn't care about my pleasure.

Elliot abruptly jumped out of bed and began slipping on clothes.

"Crap! I freaking have a late lecture with Mr. Potter. Damn Ally, why didn't you remind me?"

"I-I didn't know." I said in a daze. I felt so disgusted with myself, I didn't even know what to think." I feel him kiss my cheek before whispering "You were great." In a somewhat sexy tone. But I wasn't turned on, if anything I was turned off. It was taking everything in my power not to breakdown crying. Once he slipped out the door, I couldn't take it anymore. I lost it, tears were pouring down my face and my breathing got all screwed up.

Why was I crying? I gave my virginity to my long term boyfriend. It wasnt a fling or a one night stand. This was the man I was hopefully going to spend the rest of my life with.

The ping of regret still lingered in my soul. I wanted so much to take that moment back, psh moment. It felt like it lasted forever. It was like I was living my worst nightmare. Only more painful.

I heard the door swing open ad I held my breath. In came Austin, looking like the pop star he was. Ripped jeans with the metal chain, black tee with a red vest. Hair perfectly straightened to the roots.

Embarrassment hit me hard in the gut, I was tangled naked in bed sheets, with tousled strands all over my face. Once he saw me, I think he knew that he didn't have to ask. Elliot and I had slept together, the evidence was laid on the table.

"Ally... Why?" He asked, a pain expression on his face. A tear slid down my cheek followed by another.

"He-He's my boyfriend Austin. What do you mean why? You know why!" I began to cry endlessly, not even caring that I was practically naked in front of the boy who was in love with me. Even though I highly doubted that he still did.

"He took it Austin! He took my purity!" I yelled bawling even harder. Austin's face switched from pain to concern as he sat on the edge of the bed cautiously.

"Did he force you Ally? Was it against your will? I will kill him! I am serious!"

"I didn't want too... But I let him. Austin I really didn't want to! I was just tired of him begging for it, I just wanted to make him happy." I laid my head on his lap as he began to stroke my hair. His soft hands wiped my tears away, which made me cry even more.

"Shhh.. Shh. Don't cry Als, it's okay. You shouldn't have to do something like this just to make him happy. That bastard is just lucky, I really want to kick his ass." I felt him kiss my cheek and I blushed softly. But it wasnt out of embarrassment, I didn't really know why it was. I just knew I was happy.

"I. Will. Always. Be. Here. For. You." He said kissing my shoulder between each word. I looked up to see the most beautiful brown eyes looking down at me. They weren't full of lust or anything. Just love, I had never felt this way before. The feeling was so foreign. I began to lean in towards his lips slowly, anticipating each second. This was it, what I had been aching for was finally going to come true. Right as my lips were millimeters apart from his, Austin pulled back.

"Ally, you have a boyfriend. I'm not going to kiss you like that until your mine. Now put some clothes on, there's somewhere I wanna take you." I chewed my lip, before nodding. He was right...

"Wait... Elliot accidentally ripped my top during... Umm.. Yeah. Can you grab me one of his shirts?" I saw him blush before he walked over to his side of the room, making me confused. Elliot's stuff was on this side.

"Austin... His clothes aren't over there." A grey sweatshirt was soon tossed over at me. And by the "A.M" initials on the back, I had a feeling this didnt belong to my boyfriend.

"Put it on. Now." He said sternly turning to where his back faced me. I shrugged before slipping it on over my head, it stopped a little bit before my knees, almost like a dress. I picked up my panties, but quickly dropped them. They were soaked with different kinds of liquids. One of those "liquids" was even blood.

"Umm.. Austin i hate to like borrow ur whole wardrobe but I need some panties. Mine are kind of... Ruined." I could tell by the way he shifted that this was uncomfortable for him, heck it was uncomfortable for me!

He rummaged through his drawers before pulling out a pair of boxers. I stirred with excitement, i had never worn a pair before.

Austin handed them to me before turning once more, I slipped them on quickly and stood up.

"Okay, Mr. Moon. We're all set and ready to go."I walked towards the door before feeling my new underwear replacement slide down my legs, causing an immediate blush to find refuge in my cheeks.

"You sure about that Als?" He asked grinning. I pulled them up, before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh hahaha, Austin. Your just so funny." He smiled before opening the door.

"Save the flattery for later, when you see what I've got planned for you. You'll be reigning me in compliments." I felt my breath hitch, I wonder what he meant by that one. Guess ill just have to find out...

Thank you guys for reading! Make sure to review, everything counts!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers! I'm sorry about the lack of updating. I've been crazy busy! **

**But hey guys if you want more information about my stories, and maybe some new upcoming ones, follow me on tumblr! My username is: **_**obsessedwithraura**_** (What a surprise huh?) **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Not going to lie, it might stink because I'm rushing… (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot. **

Ally's POV

As the cool wind blows through my hair, I turn to face Austin. He seems different now; I mean he's usually bombarding me with pick-up lines right now. Instead he's acting…weird.

"Is something wrong?" I finally ask cracking the somewhat awkward silence in the air. I see his face tense up a bit but it quickly resumes its normal state.

"No Als, I'm perfectly fine. Why?" I want to believe him really, but I've know the boy for years. It doesn't require a rocket scientist to know when Austin Moon isn't okay. It was like he put his bubbly and outgoing personality on hold, and that NEVER happened.

"Tell me. Please. I know you're not fine. You don't have to pretend around me."

He cut his eyes at me slightly.

"Ally things won't be the same between us. So yes, I do have to pretend." Ouch, I felt the sting of his cold words. Anger sliced through my veins. I had done nothing to make things weird… oh wait… I did didn't i?

"Wh-Why not Austin?" _Because you lost your virginity to the guy he hates! _

"So were going to play stupid now Dawson? You know why!"

I nodded sarcastically.

"Whatever. Honestly Austin it shouldn't matter. We're not going to be involved romantically ever again, why does it matter what I do with _my_ life? Why are you always focused with me?! I wasn't your focus when you went on tour. You were super quick to leave me, and what you tried to call me and text me a couple times?! Pathetic." I spat back turning to face the window. The car screeched to a stop, making me lunge forward. What was his problem?!

"Because I love you Ally Claire Dawson! I try to convince myself to move on; there are plenty of girls out there that would be fine for me! But I don't want fine! I want perfect, and the only girl that's perfect for me is you! You, you, you!" Tears were now pouring down his face and guilt rained down on me. How could I ever be so stupid? How could I ever consider hating Austin? I wrapped my arms around him and went into instant comfort mode.

"Shh… Shh… Don't cry. It's okay, I-I-I understand."

He pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Y-You do?" I nodded slowly.

"Austin I just don't know what to feel now. I'm confused… I love Elliot b-but I also…" I trailed off. I also what? Was I really about to tell Austin Moon that I was in love with him?

"You also what…?" He asked practically reading my mind. I released him slowly.

"I-I don't know. I really don't anymore." Austin began driving again not saying anything to my last comment. I immediately began to dread my day with him; things were mega awkward and full of tension. How can I possibly enjoy something this… tension filled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After about twenty minutes of driving we arrived at a corn field. I gave Austin a puzzled look. Fields of corn wasn't exactly compliment worthy. I cautiously stepped out of his car, taking in my surroundings. There was something familiar about this place, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off, Ally you have never been to this place. It's like a farmer's paradise.

"I'm scared to ask where we are, if this is some attempt to weird me out completely. It's working."

He shook his head in slight disbelief.

"I can't believe you don't remember this place… it's only been what? 4 years tops." Austin walked to the bag of his trunk, and popped it open. He pulled out two pairs of boots before turning and giving me a grin.

"Mrs. Dawson… these boots are gorgeous. But they'd look even better on your feet." I shook my head firmly. I _hated _boots with a passion. After I had left my ankle boots, and floral dresses with vests stage, I vowed not to put on _any_ kind boots. I mean c'mon now, I had spent like half of my life in them. Wearing them again would be a total crime.

"Nope, Austin I hate boots. You know that now. I told you, end of story." He darkened his eyes as a mischievous grin broke across his face.

"You wouldn't want a round two of our sleepover fiasco would you? Were in the middle of practically nowhere, and trusty Ken isn't here to save you. They'll be no limits." A chill ran down my spine as I remembered the previous events. I think he had made me blush so hard; my cheeks were permanently stained that way the entire night.

I giggled at his flirty attempt; it had been forced of course I could tell. His usual perversions slipped right of his tongue naturally. These seemed like they required lots of effort. I sighed. I had messed up big time, I could at least try to make this as fun as possible.

I held up my hand in surrender.

"Fine, give me those cowboys." He smiled at me, except this time it looked real. I couldn't help but beam back. It was nice to see him happy, it made me happy too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here we are." Austin said as we finally arrived at a huge oak tree. The leaves were red and yellow, making the sun's light pop even more. I stared in total awe, this was beautiful… But seriously, I hadn't walked in high grass for the past hour to stare at a tree. Stupid Austin.

"This is where you tell me why were in the hot sun, staring at a tree. I mean we had good conversation and stuff, but that walk was torture. I'm pretty sure I got tan… I didn't want to get tan! Elliot hates when I tan." I peered at my honey roasted skin, great. Greaty, great, great…**(1)**

"Ally… you shouldn't let him control how you look. In fact I think you look… never mind." We stood there in silence at his unfinished sentence. I wasn't going to lie, that one hurt a bit. He wouldn't even compliment me anymore… Why did this upset me so much?

"We're here because this is the place. This was the place where we became singing partners, from this day on you became my songwriter, my best friend and my... my first love. Ha! If only I knew what would happen later down in the future." Memories slid into my brain as everything flooded back.

Our families had been best friends for the longest; we had all decided to take a vacation to New York. Austin and I had only been acquaintances at the time. Mrs. Moon had to take a potty break on this road and being the dippy daisy she was, somehow managed to wander off. We had to get out of the car and search for her, but since we were only 14 they made Austin and I sit and wait at this tree. Out of boredom he had begun to sing, and I was amazed by his wonderful voice. A whole conversation later we had everything planned out. I would be his songwriter and he would perform the songs. It was a rock hard partnership that had lasted so long… Until… Yeah…

"Oh my gosh Austin… This is…" I trailed off as tears stung at my eyes. I had left campus many times searching for this place, but I never could. This tree had been the very dwelling I had started something so amazing.

"Look for our initials, remember we engraved them!" Austin exclaimed searching lower parts of the tree bark. It didn't take long before my fingers graced the carved imprints of four letters. "A.M A.D"

Austin reached out to touch it, but mistakenly put his palm over my hand. He quickly began to remove it, but I stopped him.

"Keep it there," I inched closer towards him. "Please."

**Okay! So this little date thing, is not over! There will be a part two! Any exact dates are still unknown. Please review!(:**

**Sound familiar? Which episode did Ally say "Greaty, great, great" Winner gets a spoiler! The first review with the answer wins!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello beautiful people. I am so sorry for the lacking of updates. High school is seriously no joke man… Okay, since this latest chapter did so awesome sauce let's turn those shout out replies on.**

**Yaiii: Aw… I'm sorry hun, the episode wasn't in season 2. It was season 1 (tickets and trash bags). Good try though! No worries there's always next time, thank you so much though!**

**Dreamline5710: Thanks so much girly, and yes you were the first one with the correct answer! I sent you your spoiler already! Shh… Don't tell anyone. You're awesome memory earned it!**

**Auslly2getha4eva: Dude! I am really sorry that you didn't get the spoiler! Your answer was so detailed, and your review was like totes awesome. This update is just for you (: (I am like in love with your username btw.)**

**Musicispoetrywithpersonality29: Wow girlfriend, your username was a lot to type. (But it's AMAZING!) You got it right but you weren't first. **** Aw gnartz. Maybe next time!**

**Omgkelly: Whoa girl, I think your stories are great. Like it's a real honor for you to actually enjoy mine! (GUYS CHECK OUT HER STORIES, they are like as awesome as chic-fil-a) Thanks so much! XOXO**

**Guest: Oh thanks so much, I try (:**

**It'sYaGirlTerTer: I didn't update soon. My bad): School is like on my butt big time. I promise, promise that I'll put some extra Auslly moments in for ya.**

**Nora: Sorry it wasn't earlier! But here's some "more". **

**RayRayWife143: Yes it was tickets and trash bags (Not solos and stray kitties hun.) ! You got it right, but not first! Aw Dang. Next time, I have a feeling you will win. **

**Thanks for all the review guys, the mini question contest did VERY good. I got like lots of awesome responses. So I will host another one in this chapter. Put my story on your story alerts so you'll be first. (Spoilers and multiple shout outs are your prizes)**

**Follow me on tumblr: obsessedwithraura**

**Follow me on polyvore: ilikeclothes-518**

**(No Facebook or Instagram! They are so dumb to me.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot. **

Ally's POV

_**Previously on Come Back To Me:**__ Austin reached out to touch it, but mistakenly put his palm over my hand. He quickly began to remove it, but I stopped him_

"_Keep it there." I inched closer towards him. "Please."_

What am I doing? Ally you have a boyfriend for crying out loud. Why does that not matter to me? Why isn't guilt flooding my conscience? _Because you're in love you bozo… _

Guilty conscience? Nope.

A sassy one? Just my luck.

"Ally we can't do this okay. You have a boyfriend, you obviously love him. You wouldn't have screwed the guy if you didn't." I blinked in total shock. How did we go from hallmark moment to Degrassi's newest drama plot?

"Austin! You know I didn't want to! He practically took it from me!"

"You let him." His words burned through my soul. He was right, this wasn't Elliot's fault. As much as I wanted it to be it wasn't, I had let him. I had told him that it was okay. When in reality it wasn't okay. Nowhere near close.

"Is this what you wanted? To take me to some old childhood memory and then act like a complete jerk! I know you love me Austin; you've made that point pretty clear. But you know I have a boyfriend. Why do you keep trying? I just want my life to be normal. Without all the mixed emotions and the return of the famous ex-boyfriend! I just wanted to attend Juilliard and fulfill my dream. Elliot and I had it all planned out!" I had now stepped to the opposite side of the tree, my back piercing the bark. I just wanted to be happy; I wanted Austin to be happy. I wanted everyone to be happy!

"I'm sorry Ally… I-I-I… Just can't do it. The friendship thing, if you can't be mine… than I don't want to be anything else. It's too painful. I may be a guy but I have emotions too. I'm done waiting for something to happen, I feel pathetic. Heck! I am pathetic. I need to move on, and being here with you… Seeing your beautiful smile, hearing your perfect voice, touching your silky skin… it's too much. Just too much."

My heart shattered at that moment. I had really done it this time… He was leaving me, and this time for good.

"B-but yo-you can't do that Austin! You can't walk away from me! Not again!" I felt tears prick in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. Stay strong Ally. Don't cry.

He shook his head stiffly before turning.

"Come on let's go. I need to drive you back to your room. I have to contact the Juilliard officials and transfer all my credits to another University or something. I won't ruin your dreams Ally. I won't let myself do that."

"You are ruining my dreams! Austin I want you! I want to be with you! Only you! Not Elliot! Screw Elliot!" Is what I wanted to say, but all I did was fumble a slight nod before following after him. I was too hurt to speak, to hurt to cry, to hurt to even think. I had never felt the sting of rejection this hard…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kendall's POV

The hard pounding from the door makes me jump with giddy excitement. Ally must be dying to tell me about her day with Austin details, I'm so happy for her. I just wish the girl would hurry up and realize her love for him. Playing matchmaker was some pretty tough stuff.

I swiftly open the door and my smile fades. Standing in front of me in none other than Ally's boyfriend Elliot, a groggy smile on his slender lips.

"Hhhhheeyy ssssexxyy thaaangg." He slurred out making me do a double take **(Which episode did Austin perform this song with Shiny Money?)**. This boy was drunk, oh gosh. Why do all the bad ones always come stumbling on my door step?

I put my arm around his shoulder for support and pull the drunky in my room. I'm not fond of the guy, but he'd be kicked out of school if campus cops found him.

And besides… Ally needs a boy toy to make Austin jealous. A jealous Austin is literally the best thing ever.

I plop him on Ally's bed and bend over to search my bag for Advil, a squeal escapes my lips as I feel Elliot's hands gripping my waist.

"Let's haavveee sexx… Preeettyy please? Ally sucks at sex. She is terrible at it. But you're a hot blonde, we'll have some fun." Disgust pleads my brain. I knew Elliot was a jerk, not that he was a sleazy cheating one.

"Get your paws off of me." I snap pulling away and giving him a death stare. Next thing I knew his lips were harshly kissing mine.

**I am so sorry for the short chapter. I am in a rush, I have lots of stuff to do. Please review, follow and favorite!**

**Don't forget to answer the question for this chapter. "What episode did Austin perform the song Double Take with Shiny Money?"**

**The first review with the CORRECT answer gets a spoiler and a shout out. Okay, peace guys. **

**Stay Beautiful!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I know that my update was supposed to be yesterday, but like I've really had NO time to update. Like I already have homework and like tests to study for and like its super exhausting… But like the loyal author I am, I still find time to update. I got like SOO much amazing feedback like oh my stars! Before I start the shout outs, I am happy to announce the lucky lady who won the contest. Her review was first and she had the correct answer (therefor she is le winner) so drum roll please….**

**Yaiii! This amazing reader was the first review with the answer so you are the winner. Your spoiler should arrive in your PM box any day now. (: You can also ask me any question and I will be entitled to answer it. (Question must be about any of my stories, even some upcoming ones… But not about my personal life or anything… lol)**

**So guys I won't be able to reply to ALL of your awesome reviews… but I will do as much as possible (:**

**R5live: You had the correct answer and everything! (Aww gnartz) Hopefully next time! And I love how you used the "Liv and Maddie" saying. Well played girl, well played.**

**Omggkelly: Wow I like totally didn't spell your username right first time. My bad ): There is two G's. Not one. Um duhhhh. **

**Herewriting307: Aw Gnartz. My story must be too predictable!**

**Rebecca: Oh my gosh... Like thank you so much (: *Cries tears of joy***

**EnvyNV: Hahaha! You're seriously totes hilar!**

**I'm like deeply sorry if I didn't give your review a shout out, I still thinks its mega awesome. (: So let's get to the story!**

**Oh and by the way… Did anyone else watch the Austin and Ally labor day weekend marathon? I DID! And it was totes amaze! Like oh my gosh… So many feels (: Family and feuds was just so good… When Austin put his hand over Ally's mouth I practically died. Someone PM me so we can fan girl. I'm like begging you! Okay, Okay. I'm going to let you read this chapter. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

Deep silence slumbered over the car ride home as sorrow filled my eyes. I stared out the window my heart slowly breaking. It still hadn't dawned on me that I was going to lose Austin again. The only difference was this would be forever.

You'd think that I would be somewhat overjoyed at this. I mean now that Austin was out of the picture I could finally live again. Finally breathe. Finally enjoy Elliot's company. The feelings for the blonde would soon slip away and I'd come back to my senses. The world would soon regain its balance and everything would be okay. Just fine.

I knew this wasn't the truth, I knew that things wouldn't be just fine. I'd go through more sleepless nights, more near depression slips, more days where dialogue wasn't even an option. My parents would sign me up for a therapist once more only for me to fake my way out of 3 hour sessions. Elliot would try to make me feel better; oh he'd take advantage of my vulnerable state. And being the pushover I was I'd let him. I wouldn't say a word. Yeah, I'd write some sad songs cry when no one was looking but that would be about it. My life was going to be the dark hole it once had been when Austin was gone. And I was just going to sit there and let it happen.

_No. You're not. Say something! Tell him how you really feel Ally! _

I could. I mean there was nothing left to lose, if I let him pass me by it would be my biggest regret. There was no doubt about that one. But, not yet.

I need more time… Austin just give me more time.

"Austin... What about the duet? We have to perform it. Mr. Clayton is well known in the music industry. If you just back out, he will definitely ruin your name. I know you have Jimmy Starr as your producer and stuff, but your contract with him won't last forever… and if you have a bad name out there… I'm pretty sure he won't renew it." The words left my mouth so fast I was out of breath once I finished. I couldn't lose Austin, I refused to. And if I had to twist some things around that his foolish mind would fall for… then so be it.

I saw his expression loosen a bit, and I could have sworn I saw him smile. But I wasn't so sure; it was only for an instant.

"If I didn't know any better… I'd say that you really don't want me to leave." I shifted slightly in my seat. Here comes mushy feeling talk. Just great!

"I don't Austin… I want you to stay more than anything. I mean my feelings for you that I figured were gone aren't… I m-mean honestly I don't know how I feel. I just need some time please. Look, just give me till after the duet. I'm sure that I will know by then. Just 2 more months, please."

He let out a small sigh before slowly nodding.

"Fine, I'll give you more time. But only because I want you to know how much you mean to me, I will love you forever. You can't put a time limit on that." I smiled to myself. _Austin loves you… You love him! This is perfect!_ If only it was that easy…

…**..**

Kendall's POV

"Yo-You raped me! I-I-I can't b-b-believe…" I trailed off sliding my back down the wall. My fingers shook endlessly and my lower area throbbed austerely. This wasn't happening. Elliot Montgomery, the art loser had not just raped me.

But he had.

It had started with kissing, and I had told him to stop continuously… But he wouldn't stop…

HE WOULDN"T STOP!

He put his hand over my mouth and harshly raised my skirt up, and the rest was history.

Tears began to fall down my cheeks, I had been raped. I, Kendall Evans had been a victim of such a terrible crime.

"Oh shut up. You liked it." Elliot spat slipping his polo back on. Pure disgust reigned over me. He didn't deserve to wear such expensive clothes, he should wear nothing but trash. Trash is what he was, heck! He was an animal.

"I-I-I I told you no. I-I-I told you to stop! You didn't listen…" I whispered more to myself. My life had always been full of challenges. Mostly financial, but still I knew how to handle things. I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth. Everything I had was worked for. But this… I had no idea how to deal with this. What had I done to deserve such a thing?! My mind was racing and my breathing began to speed up… Oh no. Not a panic attack.

"What happened to your attitude issue? I'm pretty sure you figured you were in control at first." He said looking less confident then at first.

My wheezing accelerated along with my heart rate. I was going to die. But considering what just happened to me, I wasn't too distraught about that factor.

"Stop with all the puffing and stuff, geez if you needed an inhaler you could just ask," Elliot shuffled through his drawers before pulling out a familiar red object. He handed it to me along with a bottle of water. "Just breathe okay; everything is going to be just fine." His words startled me completely. Why was he being so comforting all of sudden? Better yet, I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from him. After a couple of minutes with the inhaler and some sips of H20 I was back to normal.

Or as normal as a girl who had just been raped could be.

"You can't tell Ally." He deadpanned running his fingers through his hair. I chuckled a bit. Was he being serious? There was no way I would allow my good friend continue to date this thing. Besides telling Ally wasn't what he should be worried about.

Calling the police was my main agenda.

"You're kidding me right? Of course I can, and I will. Just because you pass me an inhaler doesn't mean I'm in your debt or anything." His large hands started to rub his temples and distress lined his pupils.

"Look, I don't know what came over me. I've been having Th-these out bursts… I-I-I can't explain it. Please… Ally means the world to me… I don't know what I would do if I lost her."

I stood up abruptly, giving him the hugest glare I'd ever give in my lifetime.

"I don't care Elliot! I'm sorry but this is no negotiating matter! This is not some caught in the cookie jar kind of thing! It's rape! Pure rape! And I don't do favors for people who've I don't know… Raped me!" The door swung open interrupting our "little talk" I was so ready to declare what Elliot had just done to me. But then I saw it. I saw something that I had rarely seen in Ally.

Peace.

"Hello Kendall, Hello Elliot! How nice of you to wait for me!" Ally's voice was unusually cheerful, and her cheeks were bright like the morning sun. The aurora in the room had changed from angry, upset, dark, to a cheery sunny day.

"U-um you're welcome." I mumbled softly. _Kendall? What are you doing?! Don't just stand there, tell her!_

My thoughts were interrupted by her crashing into me with a deep hug.

"Ken the worst day ever just turned into the best. Oh for once in my life things are peaceful, I can actually say that things are okay. You just don't even know how joyous things are right now. Oh how was your day? Was it lovely like mine? Tell me everything!" I sliced my gaze to Elliot who was looking ever so remorseful. His eyes were full on apologetic and- _Kendall… what are you saying? Tell Ally! Tell her right now!_

Of course I'll tell Ally.

"Good! Just amazing, I practiced my duet with Pat today and it was awesome. Our song is just going to knock your socks off!"

Yes. I'll tell Ally a lie. A complete and utter lie…

She deserves to be happy once, she deserves a stress free day.

Ally smiled before moving on to her boyfriend. I tried my hardest not to cringe.

"I missed you babe." She said pecking his cheek.

I stared dreading Elliot's response. I had lost any respect that I had, had for him.

"I missed you too." It took everything in my power not to break down. Not to yell in his face yelling at his false words. He hadn't missed her… or maybe he did. But all I knew was "missing ally" wasn't his focus when he was pinning me down.

Muffling my screams for help.

**This chapter was pretty deep, and hard for me. But I'm pretty proud of it! Please review guys!**

**Here's the question for this chapters contest: What episode did Austin eat a "Pants Sundae?"**

**Winner gets spoilers and a shout out! **

**Love you all! Until next time! BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I know that update days are on Sunday… But like I have major plans tomorrow, and like you guys REALLY deserved the update. You're feedback was amazing! I would like to give ALL the reviewers a shout out! Thank you so much! **

**Now let's announce our contest winner for Chapter 15… (Drum Roll Please…)**

…**.: I luv mango! Congratulations! You won! Your spoiler should be in your inbox any day now! **

**Remember guys, if you win a spoiler the information MUST be kept to you. If you tell anyone you are breaking the rules and will not be eligible for any more contests.**

**I forgot to tell you, but I have a VERY important thing I need to tell you guys about. I will write a 5000 worded chapter with a TON of Auslly moments, and it will come extremely quickly. How do you get access to this lovely chapter? Well this chapter has to get 30 reviews. That is a lot, but I know you guys can do it. If I don't have 30 reviews by Tuesday than the deal is off. **

**(Even if this chapter doesn't get 30 reviews, I will still update. It will just be a normal chap.) **

**Follow me on Tumblr: obsessedwithraura**

**Follow me on Polyvore: ilikeclothes-518**

**Kik me: ljitrackrunner12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, just the plot. **

Ally's POV

**2 weeks later**

Things have finally seemed to make sense. Now that I have a good amount of time to figure out my feelings (or lack of) for Austin, I seem to be calmer. My life isn't its usual hectic roller coaster that I find myself stuck on constantly. After enjoying some sort of activity with Elliot I usually hang out with Austin and Kendall next. But things with Ken seem… I don't know weird. She hasn't been the same since I came back from my day with Austin. Maybe I'm just over analyzing things… Hmm… Maybe.

"Miss Dawson. Miss Dawson!" A deep voice yells awakening me from my thoughts. I look up to see Mr. Clayton, a look of impatience coating his face.

"This is a class Ally, not a day dreaming lounge. If you choose to waste my time than you should be looking for another teacher! Now answer the question, how many songs have been produced in the US and UK since the music industry was born?" I heard the sneers of other students in the class at such a challenging question. I chewed my lip before thinking. Ally you've read tons of music books! This shouldn't be so difficult.

"The question is too generalized. Even a guess is unlikely to come close because of the sheer number of songs that have actually been produced, let alone published. The Library of Congress or the US Copyright Office might be able to provide some info regarding the number of songs that have been submitted for copyright protection, however you would have to be able to weed out the songs submitted but never actually produced - this will most likely be an astounding number in and of itself." The students' sneers soon turned into gasps at my answer. What? Didn't everyone know such basic knowledge?

"Very good Miss Dawson, I should have known that this would be tranquil for such an advanced student as yourself. How is the duet coming along with you and… um… Austin, yeah that's right. Austin!" I could hear the blonde boy scoff at the professor's word stumble. _I'm Austin Moon! Everyone knows my name!_ I just knew that was going through his ego filled head.

"Our song is coming very along, we have a feeling everyone will enjoy it." He cut in, slinging his arm around my shoulder. I rolled my eyes a little. Austin was so full of himself. When he said "we" he was totally talking about himself.

That song was so overwhelming; when we sung it I had been completely surprised at myself. I had been willing to break up with Elliot on the spot… The sparks had been flying like the fourth of freaking July.

Mr. Clayton returned to his desk and I turned to face Austin. He was grinning from ear to ear and just looked happy. That was one thing about him I always admired, he always seemed genuinely joyful.

"So when are we going to work on the song some more?" I asked trying my hardest to not get lost in his beautiful gaze. He slipped some books in his back pack before shrugging.

"We can do it tonight, I checked in earlier. The practice room was free."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." The bell sounded and we both strolled out of the classroom. I would have waited for Ken, but she wasn't at class. She had left early because of some migraine or something.

"So Elliot and I have been getting along well, we watched the game together last night. And I only called him a dick once!" I mocked applause before patting his back.

"Wow! If I didn't know better I would say you were practically brothers!" We took a turn at Melody corner and entered the Sweet Sounds café. It was just like star bucks, except they had this huge stage that people would perform on. Kendall and I had sung there many times for fun, people had been screaming encore for ages. Turns out our voices went very well together, we had planned on going back, and I even invited Elliot. But something had suddenly come up for Ken so she couldn't make it. It had been weird though. When I told her about Elliot coming her whole expression changed. Instead of her normal playful eyes, they went cold and nervous. A chill even went down my spine, I had had never seen her like that.

"Two iced pumpkin spice lattes please." Austin said to our waitress, a girl with dark black hair and light green eyes. She gave us a slight nod before scurrying away to the kitchen, loose strands sliding down her shoulders.

"She's kinda cute." He admitted darting his gaze from mine.

I paused for a bit, trying my hardest to shrug it off. But I couldn't. Austin showing any interest in other girls didn't sit well with me.

"Yeah… if you're into that sort of thing."

He chuckled a bit before raising an eyebrow.

"What? Cute girls."

Our waitress returned before I could say anything back. Not that I wanted to anyway, I didn't particularly enjoy discussing Austin's interest in cute girls. Preferrably girls that weren't me.

"Two iced pumpkin spice lattes, am I right?" She asked sounding a little more confident before. Her hair had been pulled out of it's once loose ponytail. Oh, I didn't see that one coming.

"Yes you are… Um… May I ask for a name?" Austin said winking swiftly. I quickly acted like I was interested in a hang nail and picked away. Anything was more entertaining than watching him flirt with Ms. Coffee shop. I had never even seen this girl, and I think I liked things better that way.

"Emma… Emma Taylor." They locked gazes and I saw her cheeks turn red. I knew that color well, it was the same color my face transitioned to when I spoke to Austin. I also knew that it looked way more cute on me.

I cleared my throat interrupting their "moment".

"Can I have my drink now? I mean I'm pretty sure you have other customers that need to be waited on." I immediately regretted those words, I was never one to be rude to workers. It wasn't like me at all! But when I saw the way her eyes tangoed with his, I had no other choice. _Of course you didn't. _

Emma quickly placed the lattes on our table, her once confident smile turned back to the timid forced one.

"I'm so sorry. I should have 're his girlfriend, I am so stupid sometimes!" Austin blinked before shaking his head repeatedly.

"No, No, no. She's not my girlfriend. I'm completely single! Ms. Dawson here is in a relationship with Elliot Montgomery, you might recognize him. His painting is on the school website." He turned and gave me a smile mockingly. Oh yes Austin, laugh it up why don't you? While you were on tour he was drawing bowls of fruit! Well do you know what all that practice got him?! The school website cover page!

Oh… That sounded terrible even in my head.

Emma's face lit up instantly and flirt mode was reactivated.

"Well… If you're not busy tonight then-"

"He is busy tonight. We have to work on our song remember?" I quickly announced not wanting to hear the end of her terrible proposition. Austin slowly nodded softly kicking me under the table.

"I'm sorry Emma, how about tomorrow?" She smiled before writing something on her pad.

"Tomorrow sounds perfect, here's my number. Call me later so we can discuss our plans." After one last grin she descended back into the kitchen. This time I didn't even bother watching her leave, I had a feeling she would be making some more appearances in my life.

"What the hell was that Ally?" Austin asked abrubtly. I sighed before shrugging. Could I really explain what just happened? I was never the jealous type with Elliot, but with this boy. I was quick to be green with envy.

"What? I didn't do anything." The innocent approach was always the way to go with Austin, his anger would divert towards my fraudulent behavior instead of the actual crime itself. It would end in him getting frustrated at himself for forgetting what happened in the first place and I would comfort him, telling him not to be so hard on himself. He would then thank me for being such a good friend. The boy really wasn't that bright.

"Oh no Ally! Were not going down that road again! Why were you acting like a jealous girlfriend? You almost messed things up!" Well maybe he's more bright than I figured.

"I'm not acting like a jealous girlfriend… I just… I don't know. You dating other girls doesn't sit well with me."

He scoffed at that, his eyes rolling a perfect 360.

"Well how do you think I feel about you and Elliot? I didn't pursue things with Ken because it didn't sit well with you, but then you tell me you don't feel the same way for me! Than you don't want me to leave because you're not sure on how you feel! Ally… I'm confused." I took a sip of my latte before shrugging.

"I am too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ken, you feeling okay?" I asked entering my dorm. Austin and I had just endured a pretty interesting coffee break. All I wanted to do was tell Kendall about all my problems. That usually made me feel better.

"I'm fine." She muttered shuffling inside her bed sheets. To be honest, I had never seen her look so… Messy. Her hair was all over her head, and instead of her usual designer clothes Ken sported a baggy tshirt with ripped leggings.

"No you're not. You never miss coffee-after-class Fridays! You love it when people pay for you to eat."

"I just didn't feel well, I'm better now. So how was your day?" I could tell she was trying to change the subject, but I was just going to talk to her about it later. She obviously was avoiding something for a reason.

Whatever it was… I was going to find out.

"Austin has a date tomorrow!" I exclaimed plopping down on the floor. I was so tied with emotions right now, exhaustion reigned over me.

"No way! With who?!" Her eyes widened and the once drowsy downer had officially left the building.

"A waitress from Sweet Sounds. Emma Taylor." Kendall nodded any hint of surprise that was once there, gone.

"Oh… Emma. Well figures. The girl has practically dated every kid at this school."

"No way! She seemed quiet, reserved. Not the kind of girl that did that sort of thing at least." She shrugged her shoulders before giving me a serious look.

"Isn't how that always is in the movies? Of course she's not going to lay her past on the table… Even though her past boyfriend was about a day ago. Anyways, Ally you should keep an eye on Austin and Emma. She goes through guys like lipgloss. I would hate to see Austin heartbroken and I know you feel the same way." This couldn't be happening, I couldn't tell Austin not to date her because he would just perceive it as me being jealous. But then again I couldn't NOT say anything and have him heartbroken. I sighed. My life was turning right back into the wild ride it once was.

"Of course Ken, Austin is one of my best friends. I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt."

I really hope I could keep my word.

**So remember guys, this chapter NEEDS 30 reviews to get the MEGA chapter. Review, review, review!**

**I hoped you enjoyed it!(:**


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while! School is super exhausting! I hope this chapter makes up for it...(it probably won't just saying..)

Before I start I just want to say that you guys were SUPER close to getting the mega chapter! You were only 12 reviews away... ONLY 12 reviews away! So here's a proposition for you awesome readers. From now on if ANY future chapters get 30 reviews or higher it will automatically be upgraded to a mega chapter! PM me for more details about those.

So if you're just a reader who doesn't like to review (that's still HIGHLY appreciated) you might want to start now that you will be greatly rewarded.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

(2 weeks later)

Austin's POV

"Hey Emma, you look beautiful this morning." I announced embracing her in a hug. We weren't officially together or anything, but we did have our share of dates. I knew what I was doing probably wasn't the best at the time. But I couldn't help myself, Emma made me feel so darn happy.

She smiled timidly, I could feel her facial muscles tightening against the crook of my neck. We pulled back about a minute later, a lite blush now painted her cheeks.

"Thank you, you're not too bad yourself Moon." I scoffed taking a step back.

"Hun, that is literally the understatement of the year." After a few more teasing gestures we made our way to my dorm. It was Emma and I's movie day; which usually included watching chick flicks and horrors all day, stuffing our faces with low fat popcorn.

"So I'm sure you've heard things about me..." Emma softly whispered her eyes falling to the ground. I shrugged as I scratched my neck. Of course I had heard things about her, my agent did a full on background check on the girl.

A little detail that I probably won't mention.

Emma supposedly was your typical, two timing, sleezy, player slut. Kendall had told me quite of few tales about her, and Ally had even given me her famous disapproving head nod.

Maybe I should have ran, or called things off. But I didn't. I gave her one thing most people here wouldn't even contemplate on doing.

Giving her a chance.

I haven't even known her for a long period of time or anything but I'm glad with my decision. She is a real bright girl, serving lattes wasnt her only area of expertise. Emma was an amazing dancer, it was her reason of getting into Julliard. The only catch was that the scholarship she received, wasn't a full ride, only partial. And since she came out of a poverty household, Emma was faced with the factor of turning such an amazing opportunity down. But the college board was too impressed to let such an excellent dancer go by, they let her exchange labor for tuition money. A deal she was extremely thankful for.

"Yes I have, but I don't care. Your past is your past, you can't live your life based on mistakes. And not everything you hear is true, trust me take it from a celebrity. I've been accused of so many sex scadals you wouldn't believe it!" She giggled a bit before intertwining our hands together, I couldn't help but savor the sound of her angelic laugh. It was truly beautiful.

"Thanks Austin, you don't know how good that sounds coming from your mouth... You always know how to make me smile."

I shrugged as we stepped inside of my dorm.

"I just have that effect on people."

The sound of moans soon filled my ears and I reluctantly looked up to see Ally and Elliot having a heated makeout session on the couch, I bit my tongue trying my hardest not to care. I had Emma now, why was this still so painful too see?!

I cleared my throat abruptly, no longer being able to tolerate such a disgusting site. Ally was the first to pull back and her eyes swelled up like saucers. She quickly jumped off his lap and gave us an uneasy smile.

"H-H-How long have you two been here?" Her voice shook incredibly as her cheeks turned completely crimson. I smiled sweetly crossing my arms against my chest.

"Long enough to wish I had amnesia." Elliot rezipped his jeans awkwardly not daring to give anyone eye contact.

"So what are you guys doing here?" He asked obviously trying to change the subject.

"Forgetting that this is my room too Elliot?" I asked a hint off sass in my tone, but I couldn't help it. Seeing Ally kiss him really pissed me off. He rolled his eyes before grabbing a towel.

"That's my queue to shower, babe wanna join?" Ally shook her head nervously.

"I'm fine. I showered already." He muttered a "whatever" before stalking into the bathroom and slightly slamming the door. Ally winced a little as she ran her fingers through her hair. Stress lined her forhead lines.

"Als are you okay?" I asked releasing Emma's hand, awarding me an eye roll from her.

Ally pulled a huge grin and smiled.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for ruining you and Emma's... Umm.. Er-"

"Date." Emma cut in with her own smile on her slender lips. Ally laughed as she pointed in her direction.

"Yes! That's the word! Now let me get out of you guy's way. I'm sure you want some alone time." There was something off about her, her whole aurora seemed off. The familiar, bubbly, Ally that I had known and loved was gone. All I saw was a sad and broken girl. A girl who got by through fake smiles and "I'm fine." excuses. I had never seen her act this way, it was scary in an aspect.

"No. Don't go, all Em and I had planned were a couple of movies. You and and Elliot and us two can just hang out together. It will be fun!" Her face instantly lit up,as so as her eyes.

"Okay. But only if we're not intruding on anything." I scoffed before laughing.

"Ally, your my best friend. You will always be welcome to be around me." Our gaze was soon broken off by a pair of lips crashing onto mine.

Was Ally... Kissing me...?

What do you think readers?! Who do you think is kissing Austin?! Tell me in your reviews! Remember, let's try to let this chapter get to 30 reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Readers... Where do I began?! Honestly where CAN I began?! I've been so absorbed in school and studying that I've neglected this story. I feel so horrible, I've meant to update REALLY! But I've been so freaking busy! So here's the deal, although chapter 17 didn't get the required reviews (yall were five away!)I will give y'all the mega chapter! But not right now. Next chapter I promise will be on time and mega-fied (yup, that's a word.)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.

Austin's POV

I flutter my eyelids open expectantly and tried my hardest not to sigh in dissappointment. But it was no use... I was dissappointed. I was dissappointed because these soft pair of lips that were grazing mine, didn't belong to Ally.

No.. They belonged to Emma.

I abruptly pulled back, immediately knowing her motives. She was trying to make Ally jealous, it was her way of making a silent jab that just wasnt so... Silent. Rejection lingered in her pupils but I didn't care, my attention was focused on the brunette girl sitting awkwardly on the couch, looking utterly out of place and uncomfortable.

Before I could say or do anything, Ally mumbled out a quick "I gotta go." As she darted her way out of the door. I turned to face Emma and couldn't help the anger that flashed in my eyes. Why would she do such a low and shady thing? That was not the Emma I knew... But then again.. Did I even know her?

"Emma. What the hell!" I exclaimed standing up from the sinking couches. She gave me an uneasy smile before innocently shrugging her shoulders.

"W-What are you talking about? I can't kiss my own boyfriend?!" I slid my fingers through my blonde tangles in utter frustration.

"Boyfriend...? Em we haven't discussed any titles yet! Where are you getting this from? I told you I wanted to take it slow... Th-this is not slow!" I could tell I hit a sensitive spot once those words escaped my mouth, her lips curled swiftly and her hips darted to her sides, the pale cheeks that once laid on her face now resembled the color of something you would expect to see on a cherry tree.

"I should have known... I should have known that you still had feelings for her," Emma deadpanned crashing her palms to her forehead. "The way you looked at her... Th-The way she looked at you! I am so stupid. I am literally the dumbest person in the whole entire human race." Without another word she ran out the door tears streaming down her cheeks.  
I felt guilt pound me in the soul, I mean I had already caused Ally and Emma to dramatically exit and it wasn't even lunch time.

The bathroom door swung open, and Elliot peered curiously inside the room. Water droplets glistened down his brown locks, and plopped to the wooden floors. I rolled my eyes, I wasn't in the mood for him.

"Where are the girls?" He asked jumping into his bed, sending vibrations through the ground.

"Gone." I blantly said, not even giving him eye contact. All respect for him had been lost along time ago. He muttered something I couldn't understand before flipping the TV on. Typical.

I sighed before taking a seat myself, was Emma right? Was my feelings for Ally that noticeable? And why did Ally storm out so quickly like that? Had... Had she actually been jealous?

I had so many questions. But not enough answers. A problem that would soon be fixed...

Ally's POV

My lungs were enclosing, they were surely going to explode. No oxygen seemed to be coming in, and my heart was crumbling. Into pieces.  
Pieces that seemed to be diminishing by the second. This was no ordinary heart break... It was way more severe.

This had been the second time Austin had kissed another girl, I mean not that he was obliged not to.  
Oh who am I kidding? He said he loved me, he said I meant the world to him. But it didn't seem that way.  
And that Emma girl, I've never disliked someone so much in my life. That kiss had been sour, out of cultivating spite. A gesture simply to get some rise out of me, to mark "territory" that clearly wasn't hers in the first place. I sunk even farther in my sheets. What was wrong with me? I had been so sure I would get over my feelings for Austin, I was sure that this was just some temporarily confusion.

But if that was the case I definitely wouldn't be feeling the harsh envy that seemed to rip through my soul. A soft whimpering startled my thoughts, I peered around to see it was coming from the bathroom.  
Oh, Kendall was probably watching her soap operas on the toilet again. That girl needs to learn some boundaries, I was so tired of finding pieces of tissue stuck on my iPad. Talk about gross.

"Hey Ken, can you resume that episode of All My Children some other time... You know... When you're not releasing toxic waste?" I heard some shuffling noises and her mumble curse words. I softly gasped, Kendall was never a cusser. "Profanity is not classy." She'd always say, so much for that. I suddenly heard full on bawling, instinctively causing me to burst open the door.

Kendall sat on the floor with her head in her hands, a white thermometer shaped object lying besides her.

"W-What's going on?" I asked, my voice quavering hard. She let out a few more cries before mumbling.

"A-Ally... I'm pregnant."

Ohhhhhh! Y'all did not see that one coming! I will try my hardest to update as early as tomorrow! Lets let this chapter hit 30! I know we can!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey gorgeous people (Yeah, I'm talking about you *wink,wink*) This update was a little late… But oh well. So I don't have enough time to write the mega chapter. Sorry! BUT I tried my hardest, and at least I'm not just abandoning the story like some authors… (Not going to name any names, but I know who you ARE!) **

**Any whooo.. Next chapter will be a mega one. You have my word (literally, because like I'm typing words! Ahahaha! Look at me, being all funny and jazz.)**

**Hey I just updated, and this is crazyyyy… But here's a proposition, shout out's maybe?: **

**Asolove: Aww.. Thanks so much! That's what I love about updating, your story gets like on the front page of the Austin and Ally fanfiction page, and like I get new readers! :3**

**Shorshes: Thanks girl! That really helped!**

**Elbana: Austin and Ally is my life, I know that line anywhere. She ALSO said it on solo's and stray kitties… But it was on tickets and trash bags. Girl, how could you be a Austin and Ally fan and NOT know that! *swerve***

**Allygurl101: Thanks darling(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

Someone slap me. No someone murder me.

Better yet, someone take me to a doctor so I can get my hearing checked. There is no way that Kendall just said that she was… No… That is humanely impossible.

"Ken, y-your kidding me right? Th-this is just some stupid joke that you're playing. Any second now, one of your frat boy friends are going to jump out with a camcorder yelling 'gotcha' right?" Kendall began to whimper before shaking her head diligently, melancholy dancing on her cheek bones. This wasn't a joke of hers, this was really happening.

"I-I-I don't know what I'm going to do…. Ally I'm not old enough to be a mother! I can barely take care of myself!" She cried salty tears sliding down her face. I tried my hardest to say something, but words did not come easily. To be honest, they weren't coming at all. A huge lump sauntered in my throat, the feeling in my fingertips had vanished. My best friend was pregnant, this kind of stuff only existed in movies, not real life. Better yet, not my life!

"It's going to be okay, were going to make it through… I'll w-watch her… or him while you're in class… a-and Elliot can help too… We will make it work, you just have to have faith." Kendall quickly jumped up before pointing a polished finger nail at my nose.

"You keep your boyfriend away from me, I don't need any help. Do you think I'm going to keep it?! I didn't ask for this! Standing in the unemployment line, begging for welfare is not going to be on my calendar." Her words were vicious, something you would expect from an enemy, someone you hated with a divine passion, not a friend, a good one at that; who was only trying to be helpful. I felt my vision get blurry, today had been terrible. One problem after another, I know I sounded selfish but it was true!

Where was my calm after the storm?

"Kendall… Calm down. Let's just talk about this. Please," I turned my gaze to the tile floors. A question abrubtly striking me suddenly. "Who was it? Who impregenated you I mean?" Her eyes lowered to the ground, and her once confident anger ceased. Something wasn't right. Then again, nothing ever is. Before she could say anything the bathroom door swung open, Austin stood curiously in the doorway.

**Kendall's POV**

I can't tell Ally about Elliot. It would ruin everything, the last thing she needs is to know her boyfriend is some physcopath rapist. Her life is hard enough, I don't want to bring her anymore pain than she already has to face.

_Are you forgetting that your pregnant?! Are you really trying to protect the jerk wad that raped you? Ken, what is wrong with you?! _

I sighed I didn't know what was wrong with me. There were many things wrong with me. I never knew when to stop, I never knew when to just give up. I always had to interfere, get involved. Stand up for people. But I couldn't even stand up for myself.

My thoughts were interuppted by the door swinging open, revealing a very puzzled Austin.

"How come I wasn't invited to the girl pow wow?" He joked stepping in like he owned the place. Ally rolled her eyes and gave his arm a slight shove that sent him a little farther then expected.

"Austin, this really isn't the time, go devour Emma's face or something." She snapped diverting her attention back to me. Normally, I would have enjoyed Ally's little attempt at being sassy; but right now I was annoyed. I wanted to be on my way to an abortion clinic, not watching their endless flirtation.

"What's going on? Aw… Did Ken drop your IPad in the toilet again? You can borrow mine Kennie." He giggled for a while before realizing that no one enjoyed his joke. Espescially not me, I lunged for him, but a pair of shaking hands grabbed my waist. I turned to see a flustered Ally mouth the words "Ken, calm down."

But I couldn't be calm, I wanted to break down! To punch a wall, to break something, break someone. I wasn't ready to be a mom, I wasn't ready to hold such a huge responsibility. I wanted my dreams to come true, I wanted a normal life. I still had so much wanting to do, and a baby wasn't one of those things.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled causing Austin and Ally's bickering to cease.

Ally, already knowing the news just flinched at the words. It just now really sinking in.

Austin's face turned crimson, and sweat beaded down his forehead.

"A-are you serious?" He whispered in disbelief. I slightly nodded, not able to speak. I felt the tears come again. I understood why those girls on "Teen Mom" would always cry, this was hard. It was so freaking hard.

I saw the look on Ally's face, and I knew what she was going to ask. The only thing was, I didn't know how I would answer.

"Who is the father Ken?" I felt their stinging stares, the aura of anticipation dripping down the walls. I covered my face with my hands before saying the only name I could think of.

"Austin."

**So I know that I'm a jerk for ending this with SUCH a huge cliffy, but I had to.. I really have to go guys. Sorry): Let this get 30 reviews! WE CAN DO IT!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, so yeah… This chapter won't be a mega chapter, cuz like I can't really put any auslly moments in right now… So sorry, and I really don't have time to type a 5000 worded chapter… I feel bad, but here's a chapter on Sunday. Cuz we all know those are my update days… Usually. **

**Last chapter didn't get 30 reviews… ): Poo. **

**Chapter Goal: 30 reviews, please guys. Please please please please please please please! (I didn't even bother to punctuation in that! That shows how desperate I am..) So yeah, get me 30 reviews for this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. **

Austin's POV

I gasped for air, Kendall did not just say that I was the father of her baby. I didn't watch a lot of Maury, but now I knew how some of those guys felt. I couldn't have some sort of scandal out like this, it would be horrible publicity.

But I saw Ken's pleading eyes, like this was her last resort. Desperation hung in the air, and I knew I had to help her. I didn't know why I was being so understanding right now, any normal guy would have blurted out the truth the second the lie had been told. _Well Austin you are no normal guy, I mean look at your life. Your in love with a girl who will probably never the feel same way about you ever again. Ever._

"Austin… is that true? Did you s-sleep with her?" I swallowed hard before nodding, this was definitely going to push me about a million steps back.

Horror struck in Ally's eyes, and she fell a step back. I reached out to catch her but she demanded me to stop.

"Don't! Don't ever lay a hand on me again! I-I-I can't believe you slept with my bestfriend! Ken, Austin, how could you do this to me? I thought you guys cared for me?! I th-thought you loved me!" I couldn't do anything but stare at the ground, I knew that if I looked Ally in the eyes I wouldn't be able to take it. I wouldn't be able to process Ally's pain, I would break into pieces right in front of her.

"Als maybe you should leave…" I whispered, I didn't really want her to leave. I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her that I would never, ever, sleep with any girl except her. That I wouldn't even be able to live with myself, it's hard enough pretending. But Kendall had a lot of explaining to do, and I mean _a lot._ Ally shuddered before tears poured down her face.

"Don't ever call me that again Austin." And with that she was gone, I felt my soul sink to my feet. This was hard, this was… Whoa, what have I done? I turned to face Ken and she knew I meant business, I didn't even have to ask for an explanation.

"Au-Austin thank you so much, you don't know how much I needed that save. But I just can't have Ally know how I really got pregnant, it would kill her." I suddenly felt my cheeks go cold, and I swore my heart stopped. I knew only 1 other guy on this entire campus, who would destroy Ally if he… did the deed…

Elliot.

"No… You did not sleep with Elliot!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, I was angry, no I was beyond angry. How could Ken betray her best friend like that? How could she do that to Ally? Kendall began to bawl as she fell to her knees.

"I-I-I didn't want to! I said no! Austin…. He wouldn't listen!" She cried in between tears. I shook my head in denial, Elliot was a real jerk but he would never rape someone… Would he? But I saw the pain in Ken's eyes, the fear eating inside of her. She wouldn't lie about something like this, she was only trying to save Ally the pain. I embraced Ken into a gut wrenching hug, I didn't think that I had ever hugged someone that hard.

"Kendall, I swear I am going to kill him. I am going to KILL HIM!" I yelled so firmly, I felt blood trickle at my throat. Pissed off, couldn't even describe how angry I was. Thank God I didn't own a shotgun, or I'd be in jail right now. Kendall looked at me with pleading eyes once more.

"No… You can't! Austin, it will break Ally. Promise me you won't say anything." If my emotions hadn't been so sky rocketed I might have laughed, was she really asking me to allow _my_ Ally to date a rapist. Over my dead body.

"You mean that you want Ally to continue to be in a relationship with that scum? He belongs in a cell ken, not in the arms of my girl!" She was silent for a while, not even daring to look at me. But I soon heard her quavering voice.

"Your right…I can't believe I kept this from Ally, what if… What if he tries this again?!" I stood up before shaking my head.

Elliot better plan his will, because I swear. I'm going to kill him.

**This is a short chapter, sorry about that… But please review. Please! Love you all! XOXO Lets get 30 reviews! **


End file.
